Habitación 313
by Chocobollo
Summary: En el viaje de fin de curso, para desgracia de Kyle su amigo Stan vuelve con su exnovia justo antes de partir. Y no ayuda que le toque compartir habitación en el hotel con el idiota de Craig, el pervertido de su amigo Kenny y el inocentón de Butters.
1. Chapter 1

**California, here we come!**

Kyle Broflovski terminó de hacer su maleta sin dejar de sonreir en ningún momento. Ya no habría más instituto hasta Septiembre y le esperaba todo un verano de juegos y fiestas con su mejor amigo Stan Marsh. Y la primera parada de toda aquella felicidad era el viaje de fin de curso. Sin duda iba a ser un gran viaje para él.

Se suponía….

…..

"Maldita rata judía! Qué has hecho con mi equipaje?" gritó Eric Cartman en medio del aeropuerto. "Lo había dejado aquí!" Kyle señaló tras él, donde permanecía la maleta intacta. "Ah…Vaya…"

"Eres gilipollas, gordo."

"Cierra la boca!"

El chico se sentó en un banco. Todavía quedaba un rato para subir al avión, pero se estaba poniendo nervioso. No solo era el hecho de tener que aguantar a Cartman, sino que Stanley se había ido hacia un rato a hablar con Wendy Testaburger. ¿De qué narices estarían hablando, que tardaban tanto?

"Joder, qué mierda pasa aquí?" oyó exclamar a Clyde Donovan, que aporreaba una máquina expendedora. "Se ha tragado mi dinero y no saca la coca-cola!"

De repente alguien le pegó una buena patada a la máquina, sobresaltando al muchacho. Craig Tucker se agachó y cogió el bote que había caído por fin. Kyle alzó una ceja. Aquel chico era el más problemático de la clase. Vio como un guardia de seguridad se acercaba hacia ellos.

"Qué diablos te crees que haces, mocoso?" le dijo al moreno. Él le sacó el dedo.

"Que te follen."

"Pero qué diablos….?"

"Disculpe, señor! Vienen conmigo!" apareció de repente el señor Garrison. "Craig, te dije que no te movieses de aquella silla!"

"Por qué mierdas solo me vigila a mi?" se quejó el chico. Su profesor se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando tener paciencia.

"Está usted al cargo de todos esos jóvenes?" se extrañó el guardia.

"Ni siquiera soy su profesor ya, solo soy un pobre maestro de primaria! Pero en el instituto nadie quiso acompañarles al viaje, así que…!" se lamentó el hombre.

Kyle bufó, cada vez más nervioso. Su plan era disfrutar de Stan todo aquel viaje. A lo mejor tenia suerte y podían compartir habitación en el hotel. No pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello. Si todo salía bien tendría a Stan día y noche…

Cartman miraba al pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa. Si se las apañaba, podría compartir habitación con él y sacarle mil fotos comprometidas, que luego usaría para burlarse de él. No pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

"Kenny!" gritó Garrison. El rubio escondió la revista que estaba comprando en el kiosco. "Qué diablos…? No puedes llevarte prensa porno al avión!"

"Por qué no? Usted se lleva su ordenador portátil! Seguro que tiene fotos guarras del señor Slave!" El hombre le pegó una colleja. "Au! Mierda!"

McCormick se dirigió hacia Kyle y se dejó caer a su lado con pesadumbre. Cartman también fue con ellos.

"Parece que Wendy le está metiendo un buen viaje a Stan." Dejó caer Eric con malicia. Kyle sintió removerse su estómago, pero no dijo nada. "Verdad, Kyle?" siguió el otro.

"Cállate, gordo." Advirtió Kenny fulminándole con la mirada.

Pero en aquel momento su amigo llegó corriendo y con cara de tener muy buenas noticias.

"Tios! No os podeis creer lo que me acaba de pasar!" dijo con emoción. "Wendy y yo hemos vuelto!"

Cartman sonrió con sorna y Broflovski se quedó petrificado.

"Felicidades." Dijo Kenny intentando sonreírle con normalidad.

"Joder, joder… Este viaje va a ser la bomba!" siguió Marsh.

"Sí." Sonrió Eric.

"Sí…" murmuró Kyle.

"Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a California…" empezó a oírse por el megáfono.

"Vamos, chicos!" llamó Garrison. "Es el nuestro!"

….

El pelirrojo se había sentado junto a una ventana y miraba las nubes pasar. Cartman estaba detrás, preparando su álbum de fotografías y su cámara. Más hacia delante, Wendy y Stanley se achuchaban y se decían cosas al oído.

"Sabias que pronto volvería a pasar esto." Le dijo Kenny, sentado a su lado. Kyle le miró y el otro sonrió sin ganas. "Aprovecha este viaje para olvidarle."

"Quería aprovecharlo para estar con él." Murmuró Broflovski con voz apagada. McCormick se le acomodó en el hombro.

"Bueno, puedo hacerte compañía si quieres!" canturreó.

"Quita, coño!" le apartó el otro divertido. "Tengo que ir al baño."

Se levantó y cruzó el pasillo a paso ligero. Estaba deseando poder quedarse solo para desahogarse. Una lágrima ya se le escapaba cuando abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró cara a cara con Craig, el cual se sobresaltó.

"Joder, pensaba que eras Garrison!" se quejó volviendo a sacar el cigarro. El pelirrojo se secó la cara como pudo.

"Por qué no has puesto el cerrojo?" preguntó sin ocultar su nerviosismo.

"No me había dado cuenta." Sin pedirle permiso ni nada, le arrastró hacia dentro y cerró la puerta con el pestillo.

"Qué haces?" se escandalizó el otro. Craig le dio una calada al cigarro y le soltó el humo en la cara, haciéndolo toser.

"Tú qué crees? Terminarme el cigarrillo." Le contestó con indiferencia.

"Pues déjame salir! Me estoy mareando!" Kyle se apoyó en el lavabo y se llevó una mano a la frente. El baño era demasiado pequeño para que cupiesen dos personas y el humo lo estaba inundando todo.

"No querías mear?" preguntó Tucker alzando una ceja. Broflovski notó las mejillas arder.

"Pues no, no venia a eso! Y tampoco lo haría delante tuya! Así que vete ya!"

"Ni pensarlo." El moreno volvió a dar una calada a su cigarro y entonces Kyle notó lo nervioso que parecía. Normalmente aquel chico era mucho más calmado.

"Eh…Estas bien?" preguntó dubitativo.

"Métete en tus asuntos, Broflovski." Dijo el otro con brusquedad. El pelirrojo se hinchó de rabia. Encima que había sido él quien…!

"De verdad que no puedo contigo, Craig!" exclamó mientras hacía ademán de abrir la puerta. El otro la volvió a cerrar de golpe. Cuando se giró malhumorado no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tucker estaba casi pegado a él, acorralándole. Alzó la barbilla cuando habló.

"Mira, Kyle… Odio volar, vale? Y aquí me siento tranquilo. Si te quieres ir, vete, pero como le digas algo de esto a Cartman eres hombre muerto."

El chico asintió con nerviosismo, sin saber qué contestar.

"Así me gusta." Sonrió el otro.

…..

"Me aburro…" murmuró Kenny a la nada, ahora que Kyle se había ido al baño.

"Hola, Eric." Saludó entonces una vocecilla tras él. McCormick puso la oreja.

"Piérdete, Butters, que estoy ocupado." Contestó Cartman.

"Mis padres me han dicho que intente ir siempre con algún amigo por la ciudad para no meterme el problemas y había pensado que tal vez tú…" empezó el chico algo cortado.

"Chúpame las bolas, marica."

"Vale…" murmuró el rubio levantándose de nuevo y volviendo a su sitio. Kenny se giró hacia el gordo.

"Mereces una paliza, bola de sebo." Dijo mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

"Seguro que tú aguantarías a Butters todo el viaje!" se burló el otro.

"Pues sería mucho más amable que tú"

"Ah, sí? Eso habría que verlo, pobre de mierda!"

"Vete a tomar por culo!"

"McCormick!" gritó Garrison mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. Eric rió y el otro le fulminó con la mirada.

Kyle volvió en aquel momento con cara de amargado y se dejó caer en su sitio.

"Joder, que peste haces a tabaco! Y yo aquí aguantando todo el viaje sin fumar!" exclamó el rubio.

"Pues vete al baño…" murmuró Broflovski que todavía no salía de su asombro. En un solo rato Craig Tucker le había secuestrado, provocado nauseas y amenazado… Desde luego, lo quería lejos de él durante aquel viaje.

…

Cuando llegaron a su destino ya era por la tarde y los chicos bajaron del avión con enormes sonrisas, que desaparecieron al momento.

"Hostia, qué puto calor hace aquí!" exclamó Eric mientras se quitaba su gorro y sus guantes y luego la sudadera. Todos le imitaron y se quedaron en manga corta.

Craig bajó del avión y lanzó una mirada significativa a Broflovski, el cual se asustó, pero luego pasó de largo y se reunió con Clyde, Token y Jimmy. El pelirrojo se fijó en el aura de líder que desprendía cuando estaba con sus amigos.

"Eh, Kyle, haznos una foto!" pidió Stan dándole la cámara y abrazando a Wendy. Su amigo cerró los ojos un instante y luego sonrió como pudo. Acababa de llegar y ya echaba de menos estar de vuelta en su casa…

"Preparados?"

CLICK!

….

Un autobús les llevó hasta el hotel, donde descargaron las maletas y entraron mirándolo todo con la boca abierta. Aquellos chicos acostumbrados a su pequeño pueblo montañoso no estaban hechos para aquel sitio.

"Me siento una reina…" sonrió Bebe. Sus amigas rieron y empezaron a hacerse fotos en el hall.

"Yo también!" sonrió Garrison fijándose en el chico de recepción. Cuando vio que todos le miraban carraspeó. "Bueno, venga, que hay que hacer el reparto de habitaciones! Yo me encargaré porque si no estaremos aquí todo el día."

Cartman no tardó en acercarse al profesor.

"Señor Garrison." Dijo con voz inocente. "Me podría poner con mi buen amigo Kyle?"

"Lo siento, Eric, pero para que no haya problemas voy a hacerlo por sorteo." Contestó el hombre sacando un papel y escribiendo los nombres de sus alumnos.

"Pero señor! Es mi mejor amigo!" lloriqueó falsamente el gordo.

"Eric, vete con los demás! Si quieres tirarte a Kyle hazlo cuando volvamos a South Park!"

"Qué yo queeee?"

Primero sacaron papel las chicas, que se fueron a sus habitaciones al momento. Después sacaron los chicos. A Cartman le tocó con Stan, Timmy y Token y empezó a maldecirlos a todos. Kyle bajó la mirada al ver que ni siquiera dormiría con su amigo.

"Muy bien. Voy a sacar los cuatro siguientes nombres." Anunció el profesor mientras sacaba un papelito. "Butters." Leyó.

El chico sonrió pero al momento todos los que quedaban se revolvieron incómodos, porque nadie quería compartir habitación con aquel pringado.

"Kenny." Siguió Garrison.

"Sí!" gritó de pronto Eric. Todos le miraron. "Te jodes! Te toca con Butters, te toca con Butters!" se burló.

"Que te follen, gordo!" contestó su amigo. "En nuestra habitación nos lo pasaremos mejor que en ninguna! A qué sí, Butters?"

"S-sí…" contestó el chico nervioso.

"Cállate de una puta vez, Cartman, que no hemos terminado!" dijo el maestro. "El siguiente es… Craig."

El regocijo de Eric era enorme. Le había faltado tirarse al suelo y revolverse de la risa.

"Jaaa! Craig con Butters y Kenny! Qué pringado!" el moreno le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro. "Ah, joder, eso duele! Maldito Craig, como te odio!"

" Como te va a doler si solo tienes grasa, gordo?" siguió Tucker sacándole el dedo mientras Garrison sacaba el cuarto papel.

"Kyle."

Cartman calló al instante y se quedó de piedra, al igual que Broflovski, que no podía creérselo.

"Muy bien. Pues el grupo será Butters, Kenny, Craig y Kyle." Anunció el profesor. "Habitación 313."

"No! Por qué tiene que ir Craig con Kyle?" se quejó Eric.

"Qué más te da a ti?" preguntó el moreno asqueado mientras cogía su maleta y se dirigía al ascensor con sus compañeros.

La puerta se cerró tras él y el chico cerró los ojos mientras los gritos de Cartman se perdían.

"Como le odio" dijeron Craig y Kyle al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron con curiosidad y Kenny sonrió divertido.

…

La habitación 313 tenía cuatro camas, dos juntas, dos mesillas de noche en medio y otras dos. Había un escritorio y dos sillones al lado de un armario enorme frente a un pequeño televisor.

Craig se tiró en una de las camas nada más llegar y encendió un cigarro. Kenny se tumbó a su lado y se lo quitó, pero el otro no rechistó y acabaron compartiéndolo. Kyle se acercó a la ventana y se asomó pensativo.

"Siento que os haya tocado conmigo." Dijo de pronto Butters sacándolo de sus ensimismamientos.

"Pero si no importa." Sonrió Broflovski. "Tú nos caes bien, Butters."

"Habla por ti…" murmuró Craig. Kenny le pegó un golpe en la cabeza y se levantó.

"Si quieres puedes dormir a mi lado." Dijo amable. El otro se sonrojó ligeramente mientras McCormick cogía su maleta y la ponía en la cama de al lado del rubio.

Craig y Kyle les miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos. Eso significaba que les tocaba de compañeros y aquello era raro, porque nunca habían sido amigos íntimos.

"Prefieres la derecha o la izquierda?" sonrió Kyle con sarcasmo.

"La que está junto a la ventana, si no te importa." Contestó el otro alzando el cigarro.

"No vas a fumar en mi habitación." Advirtió el pelirrojo.

"Nuestra habitación" recordó el moreno alzando una ceja.

"Ay, que felices vamos a ser los cuatro." Sonrió Kenny con sorna mientras los otros dos se fulminaban con la mirada y Butters se removía las manos nervioso.

…..

Cartman soltó su maleta en su habitación y empezó a dar vueltas nervioso.

"Tio, quieres parar? Ya sé que es una mierda que Kyle no venga con nosotros, pero tampoco hay que dramatizar! Kenny está con él." se quejó Stan.

"Tú no lo entiendes! Tenia un plan!"

"Qué plan?" se asustó Token.

"Timmy!"

Stan se mosqueó y se acercó a él.

"Deja de putear a Kyle, culo gordo!"

"Tú le estás puteando más que yo." Masculló Eric. Marsh no lo entendió. "Tengo que ver lo que está pasando en esa habitación… Seguro que Craig se pasa de listo y…

"Qué crees que va a hacer Craig?" rió Token.

"No lo sé! Pero siempre intenta pasar por encima de mi!"

Stanley rodó los ojos y empezó a deshacer su maleta.

"No te pases con Tucker o te meterá una paliza. Ya sabes que te tiene ganas…" advirtió. El gordo le fulminó con la mirada. "Aunque la verdad es que yo también siento curiosidad por verles…" sonrió. "Pobre Butters, menos mal que Kyle está allí."

…..

Como el viaje había sido agotador nada más salir de la ducha Kenny cayó en su cama boca abajo sin quitarse la toalla de la cintura.

"Tengo calor…" murmuró contra su almohada. Butters rió.

Craig entró entonces y los otros oyeron como discutía con alguien por el teléfono móvil.

"Escúchame, Ruby! No puedes ir por ahí maltratando a tus compañeros, vale? Así que mañana en el colegio le pides perdón a Ike… Mierda, no llores! Que te dijo qué? Pues mañana le pegas una patada en los huevos… Venga, adiós." Colgó y miró a los dos rubios, que le miraban con la boca abierta.

"Esta libre el baño?" dijo simplemente mientras se dirigía a él.

"Espera, está dentro….!" Empezó Butters. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Craig abrió de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con Kyle, que se estaba envolviendo con la toalla. El moreno se notó enrojecer.

"Pero qué carajo…?" se quejó el pelirrojo mientras se envolvía del todo, ruborizado hasta el cuello.

Tucker salió corriendo, cerrando tras de sí. Se quedó unos instantes allí petrificado, mientras recapitulaba lo que había visto. Y había visto bastante… Alzó la cabeza al notar la mirada de los otros dos.

"Qué?" se picó.

"Nada, nada…" sonrió Kenny sacando un cigarro del paquete de Craig que estaba en la mesita. El moreno bufó y se fue a recoger su ropa.

Kyle salió del baño en aquel momento, ya en pijama, y fulminó con la mirada a Tucker.

"Tío, por qué coño no llamas antes de entrar?" preguntó todavía colorado.

"Ya estás quejándote de nuevo, Broflovski?" se exasperó Craig, pero sin poder mirarle."No he visto nada que yo no tenga, sabes? Realmente creo que he visto menos…"

McCormick se atragantó con el humo y empezó a toser.

El pelirrojo notó la sangre hirviéndole. Estar con Tucker en la habitación era casi peor que lo de Stanley o que estar con Cartman.

"Bueno, es mi turno." Sonrió Butters con inocencia cogiendo sus cosas.

"No, enano. Me toca a mí." Dijo Craig. Kenny se incorporó y le tiró un cojín a la cara.

"Adelante, Leopold." Le invitó el rubio sonriente mientras le indicaba el camino con la mano. Craig masculló.

A las once de la noche tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y Garrison se asomó.

"Os recuerdo que tenéis prohibido salir por la noche." Advirtió antes de cerrar. Tucker, tumbado ya en su cama le sacó el dedo.

"De todas maneras hoy no salimos, verdad? Yo estoy agotado." Dijo Kenny. Butters se sobresaltó.

"Pe-pero no podemos salir ningún día!" Kenny le revolvió el pelo, haciéndolo enrojecer.

"Qué ganas tengo de pervertirte, canijo." Le sonrió. El rubio se puso tan nervioso que tuvo que darle la espalda.

Para Kyle la situación estaba siendo peor de lo que se imaginaba. Estar justamente en la cama unida a la de Craig ya era raro, pero después de que el moreno le hubiese visto medio desnudo era otra cosa más alarmante… Intentó no mirarle cuando se metió dentro y apagó las luces.

"Buenas noches!" canturreó Kenny burlón. El pelirrojo bufó.

Al instante todo quedó en silencio.

"Oye, Kyle…" murmuró Craig con voz casi inaudible. El otro se giró a mirarle, pero el moreno le daba la espalda. "Sobre lo de antes en el baño…"

Broflovski se notó enrojecer al instante.

"Qué?" preguntó.

"Perdona..." Aquello le sorprendió. De hecho, le dejó petrificado. Tucker se estaba disculpando con él? Craig Tucker? "…en realidad no la tienes pequeña."

La paciencia de Kyle llegó al límite y se inclinó sobre él a pegarle, rojo como un tomate.

"Pero qué dices, idiota? Crees que eso me importa ahora?"

"Mierda, Broflovski! Intentaba ser amable!"

"Qué coño hacéis? Cerrad la puta boca, que intentamos dormir!" exclamó Kenny malhumorado.

Butters se tapó los oídos y hundió la cara en la almohada. ¿Y él se preocupaba por molestar allí? La habitación 313 estaba condenada…

…

_En mitad de la otra historia me empezó a apetecer un montón hacer un Cryle, esa parejita rebuscada XD _

_Espero que os guste aunque no sea usual (Quise leer Cryle´s y vi que nadie lo había usado como pareja principal, solo en inglés que no entiendo casi nada T.T) y espero reviews aunque sea para ponerme verde en honor al Style y al Creek^^_

_Por cierto, sobre el Epílogo para el Style y el Bunny no tenía nada pensado, pero como vi que muchos pensáis que sería buena idea subiré un cap 13^^_

_Gracias por leer! _


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Noche de Ouija**

"Booooooomba!" gritó Clyde corriendo hacia el agua y tirándose de golpe. Evidentemente se estampó contra la orilla porque no había profundidad.

"Esto es la playa, no la piscina, subnormal!" exclamó Garrison mientras se abanicaba con un abanico de flores y bebía un cóctel en el chiringuito.

Stan y Wendy se habían acomodado en una toalla y charlaban animadamente. Kyle se giró hacia otro lado para no reventar y se encontró con Craig, que estaba de pie mirando el agua. Llevaba el bañador y las gafas de sol, pero no se había quitado la camiseta.

"Qué haces?" le preguntó sin darse cuenta. El otro le miró.

"Pensar."

"En qué?"

"En como ahogar a Cartman y que no me culpen."

El pelirrojo se quedó petrificado y sin poder evitarlo empezó a reir con ganas. Tucker volvió a mirarle alzando una ceja.

"Lo decía en serio…" murmuró.

Kenny estaba en el cielo. A su alrededor todo eran chicas en bikini y chicos en bañador. Se veía carne allí donde mirara. Preparó su toalla y se sentó en ella con felicidad. Aquel primer día pensaba pasarlo allí, sin hacer nada.

"Kenny, me ayudas?" preguntó de pronto Butters a su lado. El chico se giró. El rubio llevaba un cubo en la mano. "Voy a hacer un castillo de arena y le haré una foto para mandársela a mi madre."

"No somos un poquito mayores ya para eso?" preguntó McCormick, que no le apetecía nada dejar de mirar los bañadores de su alrededor. Butters sonrió con inocencia y el rubio notó algo en el estómago.

" No seguimos jugando a videojuegos y comiendo golosinas?" sonrió.

Aquello derribó a McCormick. Fue un comentario tan adorable que asintió sin saber porqué y le siguió hasta la orilla.

Cartman, que estaba sentado en su toalla todavía en camiseta, seguía enfurruñado. Según su hilo de pensamiento el maldito Craig, el tío más capullo de la clase, le había quitado a Kyle. Él, que sabía ya desde hacia días que Wendy pensaba volver con Stan, se había confiado de que el moreno se quitase de en medio de una vez, pero no… Tenia que llegar el maldito Craig como siempre, para fastidiarlo! Buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada y para mayor horror lo vio sentado al lado de Tucker.

"Aaargh, de verdad, como te odio!" exclamó a la nada, haciendo que la gente se girase a mirarlo.

Craig se encendió un cigarro y luego se percató de la mueca que hacia Kyle.

"Por qué odias tanto el humo del tabaco?" preguntó molesto. El otro miró al agua.

"Cosas mias." Murmuró. Craig le miró serio.

"Tú sabes mi secreto." Dijo refiriéndose a su miedo a volar. "Ahora quiero saber yo el tuyo."

Broflovski se removió incómodo.

"Siempre que Wendy y Stan cortaban por alguna tontería él se pasaba algunos días encerrado y deprimido por ella…pensando a cada momento en ella…." Explicó el pelirrojo mientras jugueteaba con la arena, sin saber por qué se estaba sincerando con aquel idiota."Y esos días, como siempre se ponía muy nervioso, le daba por fumar…"

El moreno asintió, pero no dijo nada. Realmente no había nada que decir. Estaba claro por qué Kyle asociaba aquel olor a días malos. Sin embargo apagó el cigarro contra la arena, sorprendiéndolo.

Entonces se puso en pie y se quitó la camiseta. Broflovski deslizó su mirada hacia su torso y luego la retiró nervioso y sonrojado. ¡¿Pero qué diablos estaba mirando?

"Vienes al agua?" preguntó el chico girándose hacia él. Kyle asintió y se levantó. Lanzó una última mirada a la parejita antes de suspirar y seguirle.

E increíblemente pasó un buen rato junto a sus demás compañeros. Y junto a Craig Tucker.

…..

La noche llegó y el profesor Garrison volvió a hacer la ronda para advertir que todos estaban en sus habitaciones.

"Ya se ha ido!" anunció Kenny cerrando la puerta con cuidado. "Vamos!"

Kyle y Craig se quitaron el pijama y debajo llevaban camisetas y vaqueros. Kenny les imitó, pero Butters seguía sentado en su cama.

"Vamos, Butters! Hay un pub increíble a solo una manzana del hotel!"

"No, yo me quedo. Seguro que Garrison ha informado en recepción de que avisen sin salimos tan tarde." Contestó el chico nervioso. "Además, aun no tenemos edad para entrar en esos sitios."

"Aunque tengamos dieciséis años en nuestros carnets falsos tenemos diecinueve." Explicó Tucker como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Butters negó con la cabeza.

McCormick no se lo podía creer. Le había tenido todo el día jugando en la orilla, tenia todavía arena hasta en los cojones, le había quemado el sol… ¿Y ahora a él no le iba a seguir el juego? ¡Dios! ¡Butters era más persuasivo que él! ¡¿Quién iba a pervertir a quien?

"Tío, pero quiero que vengas!" rogó. El otro se sonrojó.

"No." dijo tozudo. Kenny abrió la boca alucinado y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

El rubio le lanzó una última mirada a Stotch y se fue a abrir.

"Cartman… Qué cojones hacéis aquí?" exclamó.

"Garrison ya ha pasado, verdad? Es hora de divertirse…" sonrió Eric sacando una hoja de papel.

"Vamos a hacer sumas?" murmuró Craig."Porque teníamos planes mejores." Cartman se giró hacia él y le fulminó con la mirada. Kyle simplemente le miraba alucinado y se puso nervioso al ver a Stan y a Token tras él.

"Vamos a dibujar una Ouija." Dijo el gordo. Butters gimió y Kenny entendió porqué.

"No nos has odio?"dijo." íbamos a salir."

"Pero esto es mejor y no tenéis que moveros de la habitación." Sonrió Cartman. Por fin se le había ocurrido una buena idea para curiosear la 313 y no pensaba dejarla escapar."Además, si salís puede que casualmente me deje caer por la habitación de Garrison y se lo comente."

"Gordo hijo puta…" masculló Craig fulminándolo con la mirada. Kyle también lo miró con odio y se dejó caer en la cama. Eric sonrió victorioso.

Así pues, buscaron en el ordenador de Kyle el modelo del juego y después apagaron las luces. Stan se sentó al lado del pelirrojo, poniéndole más nervioso que aquel papel. Además, como no tenían velas no se veía casi nada. Solo la luz que daba una linterna delante del tablero improvisado para poder leer.

"Lo siento, tio, ha querido venir y ya sabes como es." Le sonrió Stanley. Broflovski asintió, sin saber cómo iba a olvidarle si cada dos por tres le sonreía de aquella manera.

"Esto no me gusta…" murmuraba Butters sentado en el suelo mientras los otros ponían el dedo en la moneda. Kenny le apretó el brazo para darle ánimo.

"Esto es una gilipollez, gordo…" dijo Craig, quien se había puesto al otro lado de Kyle.

" Nadie ha pedido tu opinión." Masculló Cartman.

"Oye, tio… Esto no me hace mucha gracia…" murmuró también Token."Si armamos jaleo podría enterarse el profesor." Por suerte habían dejado a Timmy durmiendo en su habitación.

"A quien invocamos?" preguntó Kenny.

"A Satán, claro…" dijo el gordo. "Venga, concentraos."

Era difícil concentrarse cuando el dedo de Butters no dejaba de temblar, pero lo intentaron. Kyle tenia miedo, debía admitirlo. No le gustaban nada aquellos jueguecitos. Pero claro, no iba a reconocerlo delante de Cartman.

Cartman por su parte, ya no le interesaba tanto aquello. Ya había revisado bien el cuarto, así que solo le quedaba esperar a que Kyle se asustase y poder burlarse de él al menos unos días. Y ya que estaban juntos, a ver si Craig también se acojonaba y mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

"Satán… Estás ahí?" preguntó Kenny. Todos bajaron la mirada, pero no pasaba nada. "Danos una señal." Siguió el rubio, que no se acobardaba ante nada.

Esperaron en silencio, solo cortado por la fuerte respiración de Butters. Kyle aprovechó la oscuridad para cerrar los ojos, porque no quería saber lo que iba a pasar. Notaba a Stan a su lado y aquello le reconfortaba.

Se oyó un ruido y todos se sobresaltaron. El pelirrojo no dudó en agarrarse del brazo de Stan, pero se equivocó de lado. Craig le miró sorprendido.

El ruido resultó ser el de otra puerta del hotel cerrándose, porque después escucharon unas voces hablar animadamente.

"Joder, danos la puta señal!" se impacientó Kenny, sobresaltándolos a todos.

De repente la linterna se apagó sola y todos gritaron.

"Bajad la voz!" se escuchaba a Token preocupado.

"Pero qué mierda ha sido eso?" exclamaba Kenny. La voz de Butters resonaba por encima de todas. "Tranquilízate, Butters!"

"Qué alguien encienda la luz!" pidió Cartman.

Se encendió la luz y todos se miraron. Kenny estaba medio tirado en el suelo abrazando a Butters, que no dejaba de llorar asustado. Token estaba de pie al lado del interruptor. Y Cartman y Stan, aun sentados, miraban como Kyle se abrazaba con fuerza al cuello de Craig, el cual estaba completamente aturdido.

"Pero qué cojones…?" empezó Cartman. ¡¿Qué significaba aquello? Por qué el maldito judío no se había lanzado a sus brazos en lugar de hacerlo sobre Craig? El pelirrojo levantó la vista y al ver que no era Stanley se soltó de golpe.

"Lo-Lo siento!" se disculpó mientras se ponía colorado. Al momento recordó la situación del baño y deseó que se lo tragase la tierra allí mismo. El moreno se apartó con cuidado.

"Cobarde…" murmuró, haciendo que Kyle cambiase su vergüenza por las ganas de matarlo.

"Vamos, Butters, ya está…" dijo Kenny también aturdido. Nunca se había visto en la situación de consolar a alguien tan inocente como Stotch y menos ante la mirada de Cartman, quien creía que el rubio era solo una molestia.

"No quiero seguir jugando, basta!" sollozó el chico.

"Je, que marica!" se burló Cartman. McCormick le fulminó con la mirada.

"Déjalo en paz de una puta vez! Por qué narices habéis tenido que venir aquí?"

"Eh! No hables en plural, que ha sido todo cosa del gordo!" se defendió Stan. "Yo quería escaparme un rato con Wendy!"

Craig vio como Kyle se encogía a su lado y también notó la reacción de Kenny y Cartman, que se hicieron los disimulados y pasaron del comentario.

"Será mejor que volvamos a la habitación, no sé si Garrison duerme cerca o si alguien ha denunciado el escándalo que hemos hecho." Sugirió Token.

"No podemos irnos sin cerrar el juego." Dijo Eric. "Puede pasarnos alguna desgracia."

"Pero si ni siquiera lo hemos abierto, capullo." Contestó Stan.

"Pero es protocolo de superstición. Tenemos que preguntar si podemos irnos." Insistió él volviendo a sentarse y poniendo el dedo en la moneda. "Venga tios, apagad las luces. Iluminaremos el tablero con la luz de un móvil.

"Que cutre eres…" murmuró Tucker, haciendo que a Cartman le hirviese la sangre.

Se volvieron a colocar en el sitio, aunque costó mucho convencer a Butters.

"No pasa nada, ya lo verás. Yo estoy aquí." Murmuró Kenny sonriéndole. Aunque ni él mismo entendía por qué estaba diciendo aquellas palabras tan azucaradas. "Bueno, vamos a ver… Satán, estás ahí?"

Se quedaron quietos de nuevo y de pronto ante su asombro la moneda se movió.

"Joder…." Murmuró Kyle asustadísimo.

"No puede ser verdad…" dijo Craig, que también estaba sorprendido.

La moneda se dirigió lentamente hacia el símbolo de "NO". En plena oscuridad se escuchó un suspiro de alivio general.

"Quien eres?" preguntó Stan con la boca seca.

Esperaron por lo menos dos minutos más hasta que la moneda volvió a moverse a toda prisa, asustándolos. Empezó a deletrear algo en el tablero. D…A…M…I….

"Damien?" preguntaron todos al unísono. La moneda voló hacia el "SI" y ante su asombro añadió letra por letra. "Y si no fui al puto viaje era porque estaba ocupado ayudando a mi padre, así que dejad de tocar los cojones al infierno."

La moneda salió volando por los aires al momento, sobresaltando a Butters, que era el único que seguía asustado.

"Con todos los demonios que hay tenias que llamar a nuestro compañero de clase?" se quejó Cartman cogiendo a Kenny de la camiseta y zarandeándolo.

"Yo no le he llamado, gilipollas!"

Kyle bufó y se levantó a encender la luz de nuevo.

"Esta tontería se acabó. Nos vamos a dormir." Anunció. Eric se puso nervioso.

"Bueno… Está bien…" dijo con voz amable. Los demás le miraron con desconfianza. "Pero antes decidnos… Como vais a dormir?"

"Qué pregunta es esa?" se extrañó Kenny."En pijama y tumbados, no te jode…"

"Digo que a quien le toca compartir lado con Butters!" siguió él poniendo al rubio de escusa para salir del paso. McCormick se estaba empezando a mosquear. Dio un paso adelante.

"Yo! Algún problema?"

"Juas! Qué pringado!" intentó sonreir Cartman. Pero por dentro estaba poniéndose malo. ¡Eso significaba que Kyle y Craig….! "Así que a Tucker le toca el judío, no? Que asco!"

"Por qué no te largas de una vez?" preguntó Craig tranquilamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Pero los demás notaron la amenaza en el ambiente. Se avecinaba una hostia y seguramente iría dirigida a Cartman.

"Teneis razón, no tengo que perder más tiempo con vosotros." Siguió el castaño."Pero antes vamos fuera, Craig. Tenemos que hablar de algo."

Los demás se asustaron, porque podrían acabar pegándose, pero Tucker aguzó la vista y le siguió sin miedo alguno. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

"Eh, Kyle. De verdad estarás bien con Craig?" se preocupó Stanley. "Todos sabemos como es y no quiero que te fastidie el viaje…" el pelirrojo sonrió sin ganas y con cierta ironía.

"Tranquilo, puedo con él." Bromeó. "Qué creéis que querrá Cartman?"

…

Eric estampó al moreno contra la pared del pasillo y el otro le miró desafiante.

"Escúchame bien, capullo… Ya sabes lo que no te aguanto y no me hace gracia que estés en esa habitación."

"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque no me pienso cambiar a otra." Contestó Tucker. "Además, qué coño te ha dado con nuestra habitación? Esta mañana fardabas de que la vuestra era más grande."

"Pero en la mía no está Kyle!" se le escapó al otro. Craig alzó las cejas sorprendido. "Yo quería putearlo con fotos comprometidas!" intentó arreglarlo.

"Pues tendrás que hacer fotos a tu culo gordo, porque Kyle se queda con nosotros." Dijo el chico fulminándolo con la mirada. Sacó una mano del bolsillo para apartarle sin ganas y entró en la habitación mientras el otro le gritaba que le odiaba.

"Joder, hemos perdido la noche…" murmuró Kenny mientras se ponía el pijama otra vez.

Craig no dijo nada y se sentó en su cama, sacando un cigarro del paquete. Así que el gordo estaba secretamente colado por Broflovski… Aquello era curioso. Se alegró de que a Kyle no le hubiese tocado compartir cuarto con él, porque aquel idiota podía llegar a hacer cualquier cosa… Miró al pelirrojo, pensativo. Kyle se estaba abrochando la camisa del pijama también sin decir nada. Se fijó en sus rizos rojos y en su blanca piel. Y tenia las muñecas muy finas, un chico fácil de doblegar… Recordó su imagen en el baño y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Apartó la mirada de golpe y se maldijo al notarse colorado. ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Kyle era solo un compañero de clase!

"Craig…" llamó el otro de repente.

"Joder, qué?" se sobresaltó el chico. Kyle le miró con ceño fruncido.

"Como que qué? Que estás fumando otra vez!" el moreno rodó los ojos asqueado y apagó el cigarro.

Cuando apagaron las luces Kenny notó como Butters se removía inquieto.

"Eh, qué pasa, canijo?" le preguntó en un susurro para no molestar a los otros.

"Tengo calor…" se quejó el rubio oculto bajo sus sábanas. McCormick abrió más los ojos, aturdido.

"Pues…deberías salir de las sábanas."

"No, porque tengo miedo! No hemos cerrado la ouija como decía Eric y ahora moriremos todos!"

Kenny seguía sin poder luchar contra la inocencia de aquel chico. ¿Cómo podía molestarle tanto a Cartman, si se hacía querer de aquella manera? Alargó la mano y buscó a tientas la de Butters, que se la apretó con fuerza. El chico sacó un poco la cabeza, sonrojado.

" Eres un buen amigo, Kenny…" sonrió. A McCormick le dio un vuelco el corazón y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse por ello. "Sé que querías pasar el día viendo a las chicas en bañador, pero has venido conmigo."

"Y luego tú no has querido venir de juerga…" sonrió el rubio intentando parecer tranquilo ante la situación.

"Te prometo que la próxima vez iré." Dijo Stotch. Entonces se desarropó y bajó de la cama con cuidado. "Voy al baño…" anunció a su amigo por lo bajo.

Kenny se quedó mirándole hasta que entró y se preguntó por fin qué narices estaba pasándole con aquel chico.

Y fue la puerta del baño lo que despertó de nuevo a Kyle, que estaba a punto de dormirse. Se quedó en silencio, mirando el techo de la habitación y le costó un momento recordar que no estaba solo. Claro, que ello le llevó a acordarse también de Stanley… Se giró hacia Craig, quien volvía a dormir dándole la espalda.

"Craig, estás despierto?" murmuró. El otro no contestó, así que sacó la mano y se estiró para l zarandearlo un poco. "Estás despierto?" repitió.

"Ahora sí." Masculló el moreno de mal humor. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle. "Qué coño quieres?"

"Qué te ha dicho Cartman antes? Era algo sobre Stan?" preguntó el chico mirándole con impaciencia. Craig abrió la boca, pero no contestó al momento.

"No, pero de todas maneras no te preocupes por Stanley, porque seguro que Wendy vuelve a darle la patada pronto."

Notó como Kyle se ponía nervioso al ver que él sabía lo que pasaba.

"No lo preguntaba por eso…" murmuró. "Además, tengo que olvidarme de él porque aunque peleen yo sé que acabarán juntos de nuevo…"

"De verdad?" sonrió Tucker divertido. El pelirrojo se sonrojó un poco ante aquella sonrisa a la que no estaba acostumbrado. "No aguantarás ni dos días. Yo creo que eres más débil de lo que crees…" Kyle aguzó la mirada. ¿Por qué siempre acababa fastidiando el momento con algún comentario fuera de lugar?

"Y tú eres un gamberro capullo." El moreno le miró con odio.

"Y tú un empollón quisquilloso."

"Idiota."

"Repelente." Kyle se puso boca arriba y miró el techo furioso.

"Buenas noches, Craig." Sentenció.

"Kyle." Llamó el otro. Cuando se volvió, vio que le estaba levantando el dedo.

"Hasta mañana." Canturreó el moreno sacándole de quicio.

…

_El pobre Kenny se enfrenta a una situación muy extraña para él en este fic, porque no quise hacerlo tan pasota como en el otro XD Esta vez será Butters quien le lleve de cabeza a él X3_

_Perdón por el surrealismo de la parte de Damien, pero no sabía cómo hacer que terminasen el juego sin acojonarse otra vez XDD_

_Gracias a todos por los comentarios! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**3- El juego de Balón prisionero**

"Kenny, me puedes poner loción contra el sol?" preguntó Butters mientras el rubio se atragantaba con su coca-cola.

"No se lo puedes preguntar a alguna chica?" inquirió él nervioso. Stotch parpadeó confuso.

"Por qué?"

McCormick le miró y luego suspiró. Era evidente que Butters no tenía ni idea de lo peligroso que podía ser eso para su inocencia.

"Dame…" murmuró. El rubio se la entregó y luego se sentó en la toalla de espaldas a él mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se quedaba en bañador azul claro. Kenny se sonrojó ligeramente.

Se puso la crema en las manos y se la refregó al chico por la espalda, sin poder evitar fijarse en su blancura, en su forma, en cada peca… Butters se estremeció con el contacto de la pomada fría, pero no dijo nada. Kenny subió hasta los hombros nada musculosos y sintió otra vez el golpe en su interior. Delante de ellos, una mujer se quitó la parte de arriba del biquini para recibir el sol, pero McCormick no levantó la mirada del rubio.

"Ay, me encanta la playa…" sonrió Butters.

"Y a mi…" murmuró el otro.

….

"Odio la playa." Farfulló Kyle sentado en su toalla mientras veía como a Stan se le caía la baba con el bañador de Wendy. De repente Craig apareció a su lado y le dio una patada a la arena, tirándosela encima."Eh! ¡¿Qué haces?"

"Llama al canadiense ese que llamas hermano" le dijo tendiéndole su teléfono móvil. "Tengo que hablar con él."

"Estás de coña, no?" se extrañó Broflovski malhumorado. Tucker se arrodilló junto a él.

"Mira, pelirrojo… Tu hermano está molestando a mi hermana en el colegio con notitas ridículas de amor. Así que, o le paras los pies, o lo haré yo mismo."

"No digas tonterías, Craig! Son niños!" se defendió el otro.

"Qué pasa aquí?" dijo Cartman acercándose a ellos y fulminando al moreno con la mirada.

"Nada que tenga que ver contigo." Contestó Tucker.

"Si te metes con Kyle tiene que ver conmigo, porque solo yo puedo putearlo!"

"No digas gilipolleces culo gordo!"

"Al menos yo tengo culo, plano de mierda!"

Kyle cerró los ojos, intentando aguantar con paciencia a aquellos dos. Entonces la voz de Clyde les llegó. El castaño estaba con Token, Jimmy, Timmy y algunas chicas de la clase discutiendo con un grupo de chicos que no conocían de nada.

"Qué está pasando allí?" preguntó Kyle poniéndose en pie. Los otros miraron.

"Vamos." Dijo Craig sin miedo.

….

Cuando llegaron junto al grupo Kenny ,Butters, Stan y algunos más también estaban allí.

"Repite eso!" le decía Clyde a uno de los chicos.

"Qué tu madre es una puta?" se burló el otro. Sus amigos rieron.

"La suya no, pero la de Cartman sí." Dijo Craig con tranquilidad.

"Mi madre no es una puta, cabrón!"

Los chicos miraron a los recién llegados.

"Timmy!" explicó Timmy.

"Estábamos con ellas cuando han venido a molestar." corrigió Token fulminándolos con la mirada.

"Solo las hemos invitado a tomar algo, panda de maricas." Dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo.

"Y-y os han di-di…" intentó Jimmy.

"Y os hemos dicho que no a la primera, así que largaos!" exclamó Bebe con valentía. Tucker se encendió un cigarro con tranquilidad.

"De donde sois?" preguntó.

"De Nueva York." Contestó un rubio. Al momento los chicos de South Park hirvieron de rabia. Ya habían tenido anteriormente encontronazos con los pijos de la gran ciudad.

"Y allí no hay chicas?" siguió el moreno soltando el humo. "Porque en South Park no nos gusta que vengan de fuera a levantarnos a las tías."

"Pero ahora no estáis en vuestro puto pueblo y de todas maneras podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana."

"Pero si os han dicho que no, coño! Un poco de dignidad!" se burló Kenny. Los de su grupo rieron menos Butters, que se removía las manos nervioso. Los chicos le fulminaron con la mirada y se alejaron.

"Tened los ojos abiertos, niñatos." Amenazó el líder mientras se alejaban. Kyle suspiró. Ya había pasado todo… Por un momento pensaba que se iban a pegar…

"Eh!" los llamó Craig de nuevo. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada nervioso. 'No, por favor… Ni se te ocurra hacerlo…!' pensó. Pero ya era tarde. Tucker les sacó el dedo. "Que os follen."

"Maldito desgraciado!" exclamó uno acercándose a él y dándole un empujón.

"Dale fuerte!" animó Eric (Al chico de Nueva York, claro).

"Parad!" gritó Kyle con un nudo en el estómago al ver que Craig apretaba el puño.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó el señor Garrison salido de la nada con un bañador hawaiano muy colorido. Al ver que Tucker estaba en medio rodó los ojos. "Mierda… Por qué tengo que aguantar esto?"

"Vinieron a molestar a las chicas." Se defendió Clyde. Ellas asintieron.

"Ya os dije que llevabais unos biquinis que provocarían guerras, queridas." Suspiró el profesor, dejándolos a todos aturdidos. "Pero estas cosas no se arreglan a golpes. Jugad a algún partido de futbol o algo, coño, y no me deis el día! Estaba a punto de ligarme al vigilante!"

Se alejó mascullando y los chicos se miraron.

"Vale, juguemos un partido de futbol." Sonrió el chico. "Os vamos a hacer tragar arena."

"No, jugaremos a balón prisionero!" sentenció Tucker. Aquellos le miraron sorprendidos.

"Craig, no creo que…" murmuró Stan.

"Muy bien, pues a balón prisionero." Asintió el otro. Nosotros somos cinco, así que jugareis solo cinco. Aquí en diez minutos con las condiciones pensadas." Sentenció mientras se daba la vuelta.

Craig apagó el cigarro contra la arena y se volvió hacia los otros.

"Vale, necesitamos a Pip." Dijo. Ellos le miraron.

"Eso intentaba decirte…" masculló Stanley. "A Pip le sentó mal la cena de anoche y se ha quedado en el hotel."

"Estamos jodidos…" murmuró Kenny. "Por qué no has querido jugar al puto futbol?"

"Porque ayer vi a esos tíos jugando a futbol y seguramente no mentían cuando dijeron que tragaríamos arena!" contestó él. Kyle se sorprendió ante aquello. Prácticamente les había protegido a todos… Luego lo pensó mejor. ¡Pero si era por su culpa que estaban metidos en ese lio!

"Bueno, pues a ver como salís de esta." Sonrió Cartman. "Yo me voy al chiringuito."

"Tú juegas, gordo! Con tu fuerza eres nuestra única oportunidad!" dijo Kenny.

"Yo también!" se animó Butters.

"No, tú no." siguió el rubio. No quería tener que estar pendiente de él en el partido.

"Por qué no? Soy tan bueno como cualquiera de vosotros!" se quejó el chico.

"Tú no puedes jugar!" exclamó Eric. Kenny le fulminó con la mirada.

"Vale, Butters, puedes jugar!" anunció para joder a Cartman.

"Tio!" se quejó el gordo. Pero Kenny no le hizo caso.

…..

Diez minutos después tal cual habían acordado los dos grupos de amigos se reunieron en el punto exacto. Los chicos de Nueva York llevaban el balón de futbol con el que iban a jugar.

"Muy bien, quienes vais a palmar?" preguntó el líder. Kenny, Butters, Cartman, Craig y Token se adelantaron. "Muy bien… Nuestra condición es que si ganamos nos tenéis que invitar a unas cervezas. Y la vuestra?"

Craig abrió la boca, pero Cartman se le adelantó.

"Si ganamos nuestro amigo Kyle me chupará las bolas!" sentenció ante un silencio general. Tucker se volvió hacia él medio escandalizado medio furioso.

"Pero qué carajo te crees que haces, culo gordo?" gritó Broflovski sonrojado. Los demás les miraban aturdidos, pasando vergüenza ajena.

"Por nosotros vale." Murmuró confuso el líder del otro grupo.

"Claro que no!" exclamó Craig. Kyle le miró al momento, asombrado.

"Si ganamos nosotros nos invitareis también a algo y punto!" se apresuró Stanley.

"Perfecto" sonrió el otro. "Que empiece el juego!"

…

Sacaron los chicos de ciudad y Cartman la cogió al momento.

"Por la justicia!" gritó mientras lanzaba. Los otros esquivaron la bola, pero uno se hizo con ella antes de que tocase el suelo.

Lanzó y Token la cogió. Lanzó y otro la cogió. Y así estuvieron durante diez largos minutos…

"Dios, cuánto va a durar esto?" preguntó Kyle asándose bajo el sol.

Entonces una bola pegó a Butters, tumbándolo al momento.

"Ay, jolines!" se quejó el rubio mientras se frotaba la zona golpeada.

"Leopold!" dijo Kenny preocupado.

"Mierda, lo sabia!" exclamó Eric.

"Malditos pijos de mierda!" gritó McCormick haciéndose con el balón y lanzándolo con una fuerza sobrenatural. Derribó a dos de golpe. Los chicos de South Park aplaudieron.

"A tu derecha, gordo!" dijo Craig.

"Que no me llames gordo, hijo puta!"

"Que hagas lo que te digo, gilipollas!"

"Que no me mandes, capullo!"

"Eric!" gritó Kenny. El balón pegó a Cartman y al estar distraído no lo cogió. Craig se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Estás eliminado, gordo!" gritaron por el equipo contrario.

"Que no estoy gordo! Mierda, como os odio!"

El partido duró solo quince minutos más. Kenny cayó y quedaron solo Craig y Token contra tres chicos.

"Vamos!" animaban las chicas divertidas. Kyle rodó los ojos.

"Tiempo muerto!" pidió Tucker en ese momento. Todos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba. Al parecer era Token.

" Me estoy mareando… No me encuentro bien." Dijo el chico."Demasiado sol…"

"No puedo jugar solo contra esos tres." Se quejó Craig. "Que juegue alguien por ti."

Stan fue a hablar, pero Kyle se le adelantó. No pensaba dejar que Tucker metiese en aquel lio a Marsh.

"Salgo yo." Anunció.

"Pero…" empezó Stanley.

"Vale, vamos allá." Dijo Craig, cogiéndolo del brazo y estirándolo hacia la pista. No quería darle tiempo a Stan para replicar.

El juego se reanudó. Kyle tenia la pelota y la estaba sopesando. Craig estaba hacia delante y se giró.

"Confío en ti, pelirrojo." Anunció. Broflovski notó sus mejillas arder y por alguna razón aquello le dio fuerzas. Eran dos contra tres, pero aun podían ganar. Pero si caía uno de los dos, estaban perdidos…

Alzó la bola y dio un par de vueltas antes de lanzar.

"Sabe Craig que Kyle lanza como el puto culo?" preguntó Kenny. Los otros se encogieron de hombros.

Y Kyle lanzó como el puto culo. La pelota salió hacia la izquierda, dio en un poste de socorro que tenían cerca y rebotó en la cabeza de Tucker, derribándolo.

Después ya no hubo mucho más que hacer y los de Nueva York se fueron a sus casas sin chicas, pero con cervezas gratis.

…

"Ha estado bien." Sonrió Butters tumbado en su cama.

"Te han eliminado al momento." Dijo Kenny alucinado.

"Sí, pero hemos conocido gente nueva." McCormick le lanzó un cojín mientras él reía divertido. "Tú has durado mucho."

"Si, para nada. Además, me duele la puta espalda de estar tanto rato en tensión" se quejó el chico mientras se removía sentado en la cama del otro.

Butters se incorporó y sin decir nada se puso de rodillas tras él. Kenny sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso.

"Dime si te hago daño." Dijo el otro apretándole en ciertos puntos. McCormick cerró los ojos, sintiendo el placer que producía un masaje como aquel.

"Tienes manos de ángel." Bromeó.

"No digas tonterías." Dijo el otro cortado.

["Me pregunto si también tendrás labios de ángel…"

"…Qué?"

Kenny se volvió y le cogió de la cintura, besándole con pasión.

"Oh, Kenny!" se entregó el rubio. Las manos del otro le subían por el pecho inquietas.

…]

"Kenny!" llamó Butters. El rubio abrió los ojos, dejando escapar su fantasía. "Te estaba preguntando si puedo ducharme yo después de Craig."

"Ah…sí, claro… "murmuró asustado ante lo que acababa de pasarle. ¡Mierda, aquello no podía seguir así, estaba yendo demasiado lejos!

"Me va a matar….Jesucristo, me va a matar…" decía Kyle desde su cama.

"No seas tan duro contigo." Le dijo Stotch.

"Tiene razón. Seguramente le matará." Afirmó Kenny, contento de poder pensar en otras cosas. "Aquellos tíos y Cartman estuvieron un buen rato burlándose de él y Craig no es de los que soportan eso con facilidad."

Broflovski le miró asustado y en aquel momento el moreno salió del cuarto de baño en pijama abriendo la puerta bruscamente. Miró al pelirrojo con odio y aquello fue como una patada para el estómago de Kyle, aunque no entendía por qué.

"Kyle, te pediría que me pasases la toalla, pero temo que me partas un brazo…" empezó el moreno con sarcasmo. El pelirrojo se picó.

"No te partiría nada si no hubieses metido a todos en ese lio."

"Ah, así que encima será culpa mia!" exclamó Craig mirándole asombrado. Kyle se levantó de la cama.

"Noooo, que vaaa! Quien ha tenido que hacerles el gesto obsceno? Podrias haberte metido el dedo en el culo!"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu incompetencia! Haberte quedado sentado y calladito!"

"Parad ya!" gritó de pronto Butters, sobresaltándolos. "Desde que llegamos estáis todo el rato discutiendo!"

"Paz, hermanos." Bromeó Kenny, que no podía aguantarse la risa.

"Lo digo en serio!" insistió el rubio. "Seguro que en las otras habitaciones no pasa eso!"

"Oh, no me jodas!" dijeron los otros dos a la vez. Luego se miraron asombrados y volvieron a fulminarse con los ojos. McCormick ya reía a carcajadas sin ocultarlo.

"Mirad… Creo que esto es culpa de la tensión por lo que pasó en el baño." Explicó Butters con calma. Kyle y Craig se volvieron hacia él sonrojados. "Uno vio al otro… No pasa nada…Si queréis nos desnudamos todos y ya está."

El rubio hizo ademán de quitarse la camiseta y Kenny que había palidecido ante aquello le hizo un placaje frenándolo en el acto.

"Se te va la cabeza o qué?" se escandalizó ante el asombro de Stotch. Kyle y Craig les miraban aturdidos. El moreno bufó y cogió al otro del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta.

"Eh! Donde me llevas?" se quejó Broflovski.

"Al gimnasio del hotel. Te voy a enseñar a lanzar en el Balón prisionero, que buena falta te hace." Masculló el otro.

Kyle lanzó una mirada de socorro a los otros, pero ellos pasaron.

"Butters, no puedes ir por la vida desnudándote delante de otros tios!" se quejó Kenny una vez solos.

"Pero si somos todos amigos." Murmuró el chico sin entender. McCormick se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

"Mira, Leopold… Tú no lo haces porque eres raro, pero los demás tíos nos ponemos con nada y si llegas y te desvistes con esa pinta de adorable, muchos querrán meterte mano." Comentó. 'Sobretodo yo…' se lamentó nervioso en su interior.

"Oh…" parpadeó Stotch sonrojándose. "No sabía que había tanto pervertido por el mundo, menos mal que estás tú aquí…"

Y aquello fue como una losa cayendo sobre el otro rubio.

…

"Gira menos la puta muñeca!" gritaba Craig abajo en el gimnasio."Joder, es que lanzas como el puto culo de verdad!" Kyle estaba hasta mareado y los otros residentes que andaban por ahí jugando a algún deporte les miraban aturdidos.

"Tio! Estoy cansado y quiero subir a la habitación. Déjame en paz…" rogó el pelirrojo dando un último lanzamiento que se desvió hacia la derecha. Tucker se exasperó y se colocó tras él, dándole el balón. Le cogió del brazo con el que iba a tirar, poniéndolo nervioso.

"A ver si nos aclaramos, Broflovski…" murmuró demasiado cerca de su oreja.

"Por qué tienes tanto interés en que aprenda?" contestó el otro sonrojado mientras Tucker le ponía la otra mano en la cintura para controlar su giro. Aquello le provocó un ligero escalofrío.

"Porque no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar KO cuando juguemos juntos." Dijo el moreno, que también se estaba poniendo algo tenso al tocarle. Se apretó contra él más de lo necesario sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo cada pequeño movimiento del pelirrojo.

"Ah, pero querrás volver a jugar conmigo?" bromeó Kyle. Giró un poco la cara para mirarle y vio que Craig también le estaba mirando muy serio. El moreno bajó la mirada hacia su boca, sintiendo como se le iban las cosas de la cabeza. El pelirrojo empezó a hiperventilar.

Y de pronto escucharon las risitas de Wendy Testaburger.

Los dos se separaron al instante y carraspearon. Desde la puerta del gimnasio vieron pasar a la parejita, riendo sin parar y caminando con sigilo. Se iban a escapar un rato. Kyle los miró y de pronto se sintió confuso por algo que no entendía.

"Vamos a la habitación. Necesito dormir". Dijo mientras salía a paso ligero. Tucker cogió el balón para guardarlo y le dio vueltas en sus manos mientras observaba la espalda de Broflovski. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo maldiciendo aquella interrupción.

….

_Siento el capítulo tan escandaloso. Se pasan la mitad de las hojas gritándose unos a otros , _


	4. Chapter 4

**4- La gran jugada.**

Kyle fue el primero en despertarse aquella mañana. Se frotó los ojos todavía medio dormido y por instinto miró a Craig. El moreno estaba completamente desarropado y sin camiseta. Se giró al momento, sonrojado. ¡¿Por qué le había mirado nada más despertar? Y por qué diablos se sonrojaba si estaba harto de verlo en bañador?

Se levantó de un salto y estiró los brazos. Craig despertó en ese instante y vio a Kyle de pie a su lado. Se sentó en la cama mientras el otro se estiraba y bostezaba.

"Haces gimnasia?" saludó en un susurró para no despertar a los otros. Broflovski se giró sobresaltado, pero se le dobló el pie y cayó de bruces sobre la cama del moreno. "Qué bonito." Murmuró Tucker divertido.

"Joder, no me des esos sustos!" exclamó Kyle incorporándose deprisa y alisándose el pijama ruborizado.

"Oye, si tú eres torpe, no es mi problema!"

"Joder, Butters, no podemos!" exclamó de golpe Kenny despertando de un sobresaltó ante aquel escándalo. Se giró hacia los otros todavía confuso y ellos le miraban aturdidos.

"Soñabas con Stotch?" preguntó Craig con calma.

"No…" mintió el rubio.

"Yo creo que sí…" contestó el moreno.

"Pues resulta que estaba soñando que me tiraba a tu puta madre." Le picó McCormick para salir del paso.

"Con la tuya no se puede soñar porque hasta en los sueños pide dinero para pagar sus facturas."

Kenny le lanzó un cojín y el otro le devolvió el golpe con la almohada, que cayó de pleno en la cara de Butters.

"Ah! Qué pasa?" gritó el chico incorporándose asustado.

"Mira lo que has conseguido!" se escandalizó McCormick. Craig le sacó el dedo y él se volvió hacia el rubio. "Puedes seguir durmiendo, ya nos callamos." Dijo con cierto cariño ante las miradas incrédulas de los otros dos.

"Da igual, ya que estoy despierto…" murmuró Butters mientras se levantaba. Se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas.

"Podríamos ir hoy a la piscina del hotel." Dijo Kyle, algo cansado de tanta playa.

"Oh… Pues yo creo que tendremos que guardar los bañadores." Anunció Butters con voz trémula. Todos se giraron. Estaba cayendo una buena tormenta de verano.

"No me jodas! Si hace un calor de la hostia!" se quejó Tucker acercándose a la ventana.

"Bueno… Pues que alguien decida qué hacer, porque creo que hoy nos quedamos aquí." Sentenció Kenny de mala gana dejándose caer en su cama.

…

"No os preocupes, chicos, he visto las noticias esta mañana y será una lluvia pasajera." Decía Garrison al mediodía mientras terminaban sus postres en el restaurante del hotel.

"Tendremos que compensarlo saliendo esta noche." Dejó caer Clyde, mirando de reojo al profesor.

"De eso nada, listillo. Por la noche sabéis que tenéis prohibida la salida." Wendy y Stan se miraron con complicidad y no fueron los únicos. "Si os aburrís por la noche poned el canal 5, que hacen una serie romántica exquisita llamaba '_Llegando al límite'_. Ayns, el protagonista está tremendo, chicas, ya veréis…"

Las chicas rieron y los chicos se miraron con cierto asombro.

"Quieres helado de plátano, Kyle?" se burló Eric poniéndoselo casi en las narices al otro, que hizo una mueca de asco.

"Sabes que odio los plátanos, idiota!" se quejó Broflovski.

"Era broma, solo es vainilla, capullo!" rió el otro llevándose la cuchara a la boca. Tucker, que estaba sentado justo frente a ellos, bajó la mirada hacia su postre. Era justamente plátano con chocolate. Sacudió la cabeza. ¡¿Y a él qué le importaban los gustos del pelirrojo?

"De qué es el tuyo?" le preguntó Butters a Kenny. El otro, que justamente había pedido un cucurucho en lugar de una copa, se sobresaltó.

"De fresa."

"Me lo dejas probar?" pidió el rubio, haciendo que se le acelerase el corazón al momento.

¡¿Butters iba a meter la lengua en su helado? ¡Pero aquello era un beso indirecto! 'Deja de pensar como las tias, Kenny, que solo es un lametón!' se dijo a sí mismo, pero no le sirvió de nada. Solo de pensar en una frase que tuviese a Butters y a la palabra 'lametón' juntos le ponía malísimo.

El otro esperaba paciente, aunque había perdido ya la sonrisa.

"Tio, que le dejes probar el puto helado!" se impacientó Stanley, sacándolo de sus ensimismamientos.

"Ah, perdona… Claro, toma…" murmuró el rubio entregándoselo. Butters lo cogió con felicidad y lamió muy poco.

"Cuidado, no te atragantes…" dijo con sarcasmo Cartman. "Ni siquiera vas a coger el sabor!"

"Me sabe mal probar más." Dijo el otro.

Kenny se había quedado mirándolo, volviendo a imaginar cosas que no debía. Aquel helado le pareció más fálico que nunca cuando Butters lo cogió con las dos manos. Meneó la cabeza, sacándose aquello de la mente pervertida y le sonrió como pudo.

"Coge más. No pasa nada" le dijo. Stotch sonrió y esta vez le dio un gran lametón. "Oh, joder…!" exclamó McCormick empezando a hiperventilar.

Todos se quedaron mirándole.

"Te-tengo que ir al baño!" mintió nervioso. Y salió corriendo.

"Qué mosca le ha picado a este?" se preguntó Stan.

"A lo mejor le da asco…" se preocupó Butters. "No tenía que haberle pedido si yo también tengo uno."

"Ese? Asco a algo que tenga que ver con cucuruchos y lenguas? Ja!" soltó el profesor, haciendo enrojecer a todos. Hasta los huéspedes de las mesas de los lados le miraron con cierto asombro.

Pero Cartman aguzó la mirada hacia el punto donde desapareció McCormick. Aquello era raro…

…

Las horas de la tarde pasaban demasiado lentas. Los chicos habían cogido una baraja de naipes y se entretenían en la habitación 313, lugar elegido por Cartman.

"Gané." Anunció Kenny con mirada aburrida.

"Vale, te apunto…" dijo Stan, sacando una hoja donde tenía apuntadas las veinte partidas que habían hecho y sus ganadores.

"Esto es estúpido." Dejó caer Craig por fin.

"No tenemos otra cosa, así que calla." Dijo Cartman.

"Podríamos apostar aunque sea." Siguió el moreno mirándole con intensidad. "O tienes miedo?"

"Apostar? Oh…No, yo no he traído tanto dinero." Murmuró Butters asustado.

"Yo paso también." Aseguró Kenny, quien había tenido que trabajar durante un par de meses en un restaurante para pagarse aquel viaje.

"Apostaremos retos." Anunció Eric, a quien de pronto se le había iluminado la cara. Tucker aguzó la vista. No le gustaba nada aquella sonrisa. "Quien gane la partida será quien rete al primero en caer."

"Vale, me parece justo." Sonrió Stan divertido mientras repartía.

El primero en caer fue Butters y a Kenny casi le dio algo. Eric sonrió con malicia, trazando en su mente la mejor manera de putearlo. Siguieron jugando y fueron cayendo uno por uno hasta que ganó Cartman.

"Ja! Demasiado fácil!" se burló mientras Kenny le maldecía.

"Oh, jolines…" murmuró el otro asustado.

"Bueno, acaba de una vez, gordo!" dijo Kyle enfadado. El otro negó.

"De eso nada, ya me lo cobraré más tarde. Reparte Jimmy " se jactó el castaño. Se giró hacia Kyle, aguzando la mirada y sonriendo. "Ahora voy a por ti, judío…"

Broflovski le miró con odio, pero se puso nervioso. Craig se encendió un cigarro con tranquilidad y cogió sus cartas.

"Crees que me das miedo, culo gordo?" se defendió el pelirrojo.

"Ya lo verás, Kyle… te voy a hacer mi esclavo durante lo que queda de viaje."

"Va-va-vale! Va-vamos allá!" exclamó Jimmy.

La partida empezó. Kyle se miró su mano y vio que tenía unas cartas horribles. Empezó a temblar. Tucker a su lado soltó el humo con tranquilidad y dejó las cartas en la mesa boca abajo.

"No voy." Anunció ante el asombro de todos. A Cartman le rebosaba la felicidad y la impaciencia por ganar aquella partida.

"Ja! Te voy a joder vivo, Craig! Eres un puto pringado! Prepárate para mi reto!" decía mientras hacia su jugada.

Todos siguieron el juego y finalmente quedó entre Cartman y Kyle, para sorpresa del pelirrojo, a quien la suerte le había sonreído de repente con su nueva jugada.

"Vas a caer, judío. Será mejor que te retires." Amenazó Eric, que ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

"No pienso hacerlo. Saca tu jugada, culo gordo."

Cartman enseñó sus cartas y Kyle se removió nervioso en su sitio. Los demás miraron asustados.

"Ja! He ganado a Kyle!" se jactó de nuevo el castaño.

"No…" murmuró el otro. "Creo que no…"

Enseñó su jugada y el mundo cayó sobre Cartman. Había ganado.

"No puede ser! Pero si yo tenia… Estaba cantado y…!" se quejaba Eric. Al notar que todos le miraban burlones volvió a sonreír bravucón. "Bueno, tendré que conformarme con Butters… Ya verás la que te espera…" dijo, haciendo que el otro se asustase.

"Largo de aquí, Cartman! Se acabó el juego!" exclamó Kenny echándolo a patadas. Los demás también se fueron medio asustados medio divertidos y McCormick cerró de un portazo. "Mierda!" exclamó. "Esa puta bola de sebo…! Por qué nos hemos dejado llevar?"

"No pasa nada. No creo que Eric se pase demasiado." Sonrió Butters intentando parecer tranquilo. Pero Kenny no se fiaba ni un pelo.

Kyle miró a Tucker, quien se había tumbado en su cama mientras fumaba y miraba las últimas gotas de lluvia caer. Empezó a recoger las cartas y vio las suyas sobre el suelo. Las cogió intentando que no se diese cuenta y les dio la vuelta.

"Dos Reinas…?" murmuró sorprendido. Él había ganado con una jugada más baja.

"Eh, Broflovski." Llamó el moreno. Kyle se volvió. El otro le sonreía ligeramente. "Cuál es mi reto?"

El pelirrojo se puso nervioso y tuvo que darse la vuelta y fingir que seguía recogiendo antes de contestar.

"Yo también me lo guardaré para más adelante." Sentenció.

…

Cayó la noche e irónicamente el cielo se despejó por fin. Después de cenar Garrison les permitió ir un rato a la piscina del hotel, que no se cerraba hasta la medianoche.

"Kenny, por qué no vienes al agua?" dijo Stan apoyando los brazos en el borde de la piscina donde estaba sentado el rubio.

"Vigilo a Cartman. No le pienso quitar los ojos de encima. Y en el momento que se acerque a Butters…"

"No puedes evitarlo. El reto es el reto." Dijo Wendy. "De verdad que no sé como podéis jugar a esas cosas con él sabiendo eso…"

"Al principio pareció buena idea." Se quejó Clyde. "Menos mal que no ganó la partida de Craig también…"

"Sí, Kyle tuvo mucha suerte." Dijo el moreno.

"Por cierto, donde están?" preguntó Bebe.

…..

"Craig, podemos hablar?" pedía Broflovski en aquellos momentos. El moreno alzó la mirada de su libro, el cual leía en una hamaca.

"Es sobre mi reto?"

"No, es un asunto al que no dejo de darle vueltas." Tucker le estudió. Asintió despacio y cerró el libro.

Kyle le guió hasta la caseta donde guardaban el equipo de mantenimiento del jardín y la piscina. Craig lo miró algo desconfiado y no pudo evitar ponerse tenso al entrar cuando el otro cerró la puerta tras él.

"Estoy esperando." Dijo Tucker con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Kyle suspiró y se giró a mirarle.

"Perdiste aposta." Masculló. Y no era una pregunta. Craig no contestó en seguida.

"Eso crees?" murmuró alzando la barbilla y sonriendo. "Ahora juegas a los detectives, pelirrojo?" Broflovski se cruzó de brazos, nervioso ante aquella mirada tan penetrante que siempre le regalaba el moreno.

"No me has contestado." Dijo. Y antes de que pudiese añadir nada confesó."Vi tus cartas. Podías haber seguido jugando."Craig avanzó hacia él lentamente, sonriendo. Se acercó a su oído, haciéndole temblar.

"Y si fuese así, qué pasaría?" jugueteó. Kyle notó sus mejillas arder, pero el moreno se alejó en un instante y fue hacia la puerta. La intentó abrir, pero no lo consiguió. "Muy gracioso, pelirrojo. Dame las putas llaves."

Broflovski parpadeó, saliendo de sus ensimismamientos.

"Llaves?"

…..

Cartman se acercó corriendo hacia Butters y Kenny se levantó de un saltó.

"Mierda, allá va!" dijo antes de dejar a sus amigos y salir corriendo hacia los otros.

"Qué le ha dado a Kenny con Butters?" preguntó Stan a los demás, algo confuso. Ellos se encogieron de hombros y se desperdigaron por la piscina.

"Butters, ya tengo preparado tu reto." Anunció Eric con maldad. "Tendrás que llegar hacia la parte más profunda de la piscina, donde te quitarás el bañador para volver."

"Pero…pero son siete metros de profundidad…Y yo no sé nadar casi…" balbuceó el rubio nervioso.

"No te das cuenta de que puede ser peligroso, gordo?" se quejó McCormick. "Y él no se va a desnudar para ti, me oyes?"

"Quieres la exclusividad?" se picó Eric, haciendo que tanto Butters como Kenny se sonrojasen al momento.

"Podría ahogarse." Insistió el rubio fulminándole con la mirada. Cartman bufó.

"Estamos media clase aquí. Si le pasa algo le ayudamos y ya está." Sentenció. Luego se frotó las manos. "Bueno, será mejor que vaya a correr la voz a los demás. Nos vemos más tarde!"

"Ese maldito cabrón…" murmuró Kenny, hirviendo de rabia.

"No te preocupes, Kenny." Dijo Butters. El otro le miró y vio que le estaba sonriendo. Stotch le cogió la mano. "Si sé que estarás conmigo seré capaz de asumir el reto. Eres mi mejor amigo."

Y una vez más el corazón y el pulso de McCormick cobraron vida propia.

"Pero… Me da algo de vergüenza lo de quitarme el bañador…" siguió el otro, mirando al suelo ruborizado. "Lo que me dijiste el otro día sobre que no podía ir desnudándome por ahí…" el rubio le apretó la mano, sin dejar de hiperventilar mientras imaginaba la escena.

"No pasa nada. Pase lo que pase esta noche, no te quitarás la ropa para el gordo cabrón."

…

"Mierda, haz algo, coño, o tendremos que dormir aquí!" exclamó Kyle mientras aporreaba la puerta. "Por qué nadie nos oye?"

"¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Me estás dando dolor de cabeza!" se quejó el otro dando vueltas por la estancia. "Tú me has arrastrado hasta aquí, así que no la pagues conmigo!"

"Por qué quería saber lo de la partida! Perdiste teniendo una buena jugada y no lo entiendo!"

"Vale…tranquilidad…." Murmuró entonces el moreno, haciendo que el otro se volviera a mirarle. Craig tenía los ojos cerrados y se crujía los nudillos."Apártate de la puerta, pedazo de marica. Voy a derribarla."

Kyle alzó una ceja, dubitativo y molesto por el insulto.

"Que no se te suba tanto a la cabeza, héroe." se picó. Tucker le fulminó con la mirada y luego embistió contra la puerta. La madera crujió y sonó un fuerte ruido, pero Craig cayó hacia atrás. Kyle hizo ademán de ayudarle, preocupado, pero al final acabó soltando una pequeña risita. "Bravo…claro que sí…" se burló.

"Tienes una idea mejor?" masculló el otro mientras se frotaba el trasero.

"Pues no… Y aquí hace mucho calor… Joder… me estoy poniendo de los nervios…" bufó Kyle mientras se desabrochaba la sudadera que llevaba junto con el bañador. Craig no pudo evitar mirarle mientras lo hacía y al igual que la noche anterior deseó tocarle. Estaban en un lugar cerrado y Broflovski no tendría posibilidad alguna… Giró la cabeza intentando controlarse.

"Vale, lo haremos a la vez!" sentenció cada vez más deseoso de salir de allí. "Ven aquí." Ordenó. Kyle se escandalizó.

"No, yo no me voy a estampar contra esa puerta." dijo. La paciencia de Tucker llegó a su fin y usó el único medio que sabía que funcionaria con aquel chico. Se acercó a él y dio un fuerte golpe en la pared, dejándolo acorralado.

"Kyle… No sé cuáles serán tus expectativas, pero yo no pienso pasar la noche en este trastero de mierda. Así que mueve ese culo judío de una vez y ayúdame." Amenazó.

El pelirrojo se había quedado petrificado al tenerle tan cerca de nuevo. Craig alzaba una ceja, esperando. Kyle por fin reaccionó y sonrojado se colocó en el sitio.

"Vale" dijo Tucker preparándose junto a él. "A la de una…a la de dos… a la de tres!" Ambos salieron corriendo.

Alguien abrió la puerta justo antes y Craig cayó de bruces contra el suelo. El pelirrojo aterrizó encima de él y los dos alzaron la mirada, escandalizados.

"Vaya…estaba ocupado…" murmuró Clyde divertido, que agarraba a Bebe de la cintura.

Craig le fulminó con la mirada y le sacó el dedo y Kyle deseó morirse allí mismo.

…..

La piscina se fue vaciando poco a poco y cuando faltaba un cuarto de hora para las doce solo quedaron los chicos de South Park para alivio de Stotch. Todos se sentaron en el césped, viendo como Butters se preparaba para su reto. El chico se acercaba al borde, nervioso.

"Tranquilo. Sabes que estaré aquí todo el rato." Aseguró Kenny. El otro le sonrió.

Kyle miraba la escena. A su lado estaba Stanley abrazando a Wendy, la cual estaba preocupada por el rubio. Al otro lado estaba Craig, fumándose otro cigarro. Se respiraba un aire tenso en el ambiente a causa de la noche tan entrada y los nervios por el reto.

"Sabes por qué perdí la partida, Kyle?" preguntó de repente Tucker, haciendo que Kyle se olvidase por un momento de Stan y Wendy y le mirase a él. El moreno no apartaba la mirada de los dos rubios. "Porque vi tu primera jugada. Y si alguien no caía antes que tú, podrías haberte convertido en un punto fácil para el gordo."

El corazón de Broflovski dio un vuelco y se notó enrojecer. Se escuchó de repente un chapoteo y se giró a mirar, intentando calmarse ante aquella sensación que le acababa de provocar Craig. Butters estaba ya en al agua.

El chico empezó a nadar como pudo, de una manera muy extraña. Cada dos brazadas se hundía un poco pero conseguía salir de nuevo. Los demás daban gritos de ánimo y Cartman tenía preparada la cámara de fotos para cuando llegase el momento final.

Butters se sentía desfallecer conforme se acercaba al último tercio. Kenny no se movía del borde de la piscina, siguiendo su paso. Tenía las manos apretadas y el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Stotch volvió a hundirse un poco.

Y ya no salió a la superficie.

"Butters!" gritó Kenny asustado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró al agua a por él mientras los demás se ponían de pie preocupados.

Butters se hundía poco a poco. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y aguantando la respiración. De pronto notó algo que caía a su lado y sintió las burbujas subirle por su cara. Alguien le había cogido y se impulsaba con él hacia arriba. Sabía quien era. Estaba seguro de que Kenny estaba a su lado.

Los dos rubios salieron de golpe al exterior, tosiendo con fuerza. McCormick se abrazó a Butters y le ayudó a llegar al borde, para salir del agua. Estaba temblando por toda la tensión que habían cogido sus brazos en el nado. Los demás corrieron hacia ellos mientras Kenny le agrazaba con fuerza.

"Estás bien? Dios mío, esto ha sido una locura!" se quejó Wendy llena de preocupación.

"Traed una toalla!" pedía Token a los que se habían quedado rezagados.

"No. Traed a Cartman." Pidió McCormick con una voz envenenada.

"No, Kenny!" se asustó Butters, sonrojado. Él le apretó un poco más.

"Donde está Cartman?" repitió.

Eric, que no se había enterado de nada, se acercó hasta ellos.

"Qué pasa? Butters, eres un blandengue! No has completado el reto!" calló al ver cómo le miraban todos. "Está bien… Le pondré otro más fácil…" dijo con resignación.

Kenny le cogió de la pierna y lo tiró al agua, haciendo que salpicase a todos los demás.

"Pero qué coño…?" se quejó el gordo. "Mi cámara! La llevaba al cuello, imbécil!"

"Se acabaron los retos para ti, Cartman. Nos vamos a dormir." Sentenció el rubio sin soltar a Butters. El resto le siguieron hacia el interior mientras Cartman chapoteaba intentando salir.

"Demasiado suave…" sonreía Craig cuando Kenny y Butters pasaron junto a él.

"Cállate…" masculló el otro pasando de los gritos de protesta de Eric y de los guardias, que ya se acercaban a la piscina a ver quien quedaba allí.

Los sentimientos se le agolpaban en la cabeza de tal manera que no podía pensar ni con claridad en aquellos momentos. Su preocupación porque a Butters pudiese pasarle algo había llegado a un punto que no tenía salida. A una respuesta a sus preguntas que todavía no era capaz de asimilar. No quería acosar a Butters… Se estaba enamorando de él.

…..

_No tengo mucho que decir sobre este cap. Simplemente que las cosas empiezan a ponerse un poquito más serias en temas amorosos XD _

_Muchas gracias a todos como siempre por los reviews y por la lectura. :*****_


	5. Chapter 5

**5- Llegando al Límite**

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Kenny McCormick aun estaba despierto, incapaz de dormirse. Miraba a Butters, quien respiraba acompasadamente. Su pelo rubio le caía sobre la frente y tenía la boca entreabierta, pidiendo a gritos ser tocada. Kenny no podía creer todavía que aquella sensación tan fuerte se estuviese adueñando de él y lo que era peor, se sentía extrañamente culpable. Culpable porque sabía que intentar tenerlo sería como mancillarlo. Y más culpable todavía porque sabía que aquello no le iba a impedir conseguirlo.

Notó como alguien se levantaba al baño y cuando miró vio que era Kyle. No dudo en levantarse y seguirlo.

"Kyle?" tocó a la puerta. Hubo un rato de pausa y entonces sonó la cisterna. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta aturdido.

"Kenny, que pasa?" se preocupó.

"Podemos hablar o tienes mucho sueño?" preguntó el rubio. Broflovski se apoyó en la puerta.

"No, la verdad es que no podía dormir…"murmuró. Lanzó una fugaz mirada al moreno." Tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar."

McCormick entró al baño con él y cerraron la puerta. El pelirrojo se sentó en el váter y el otro en el borde de la bañera.

"Es sobre Butters…" dijo. "Voy a ir a por él." Kyle alzó una ceja.

"Me lo imaginaba." Contestó. Kenny esperó. "Piensa muy bien en las consecuencias, Kenny. No puedes perder una amistad por un capricho." El rubio negó con la cabeza.

"De eso se trata, Kyle. No es un capricho."

"No puedes saberlo."

"Sí puedo, créeme." Sonrió con cierta malicia. "He tenido muchos caprichos y sé que esto no es igual. Por eso sé que tengo que hacerlo. Solo faltan un par de días para volver a casa y tengo que arriesgarme."

"Vaya… eso sí me pilla por sorpresa." Aseguró el pelirrojo. "Entonces no soy el más indicado para aconsejarte. Ya sabes mi fracaso en esos temas."

Kenny no pudo evitar reír un poco, contagiándole la risa a su amigo.

….

"Tio…" murmuró Tucker mirando las ojeras de Kyle con asombro en el desayuno. El pelirrojo se sonrojó sin saber porqué.

"No he tenido muy buena noche." Murmuró mientras removía su café.

"Quieres que te cambie la cama?" preguntó el otro.

"Y dormir en las sábanas que seguramente habrás quemado ya con los cigarros?"

"Vaya, veo que el sueño te hace más insufrible todavía."

"Otra vez discutiendo?" preguntó Kenny mientras bostezaba.

"Es la tensión otra vez…" murmuró Butters con tranquilidad llevándose a la boca el tenedor.

"Toma tensión." Dijo Tucker sacándole el dedo. McCormick le pegó en la cabeza con su servilleta.

Pero Cartman no dejaba de mirarlos con cierto recelo. ¿Era su imaginación o cada día aquellos cuatro parecían más amigos? No lo entendía. Kenny debería estar harto de aguantar a Butters, pero en vez de eso cada día lo mimaba más. Y Kyle…. Discutía sin parar con Craig, pero era un hecho evidente que los polos opuestos se atraían. No iba a permitir eso.

….

El día volvía a estar despejado y la playa más llena que nunca. Butters se divertía sentado en la orilla notando las olas.

"Quieres que te enseñe a nadar?" preguntó Kenny agachándose a su lado. El otro se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

"No, no pasa nada… Además, no quiero que los chicos se rían de mi…" balbuceó. McCormick sonrió, porque sabía que no lo decía por todos en general, sino por Cartman, pero él era demasiado bueno para hablar mal de un amigo. Pero claro, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

"Pues esta noche, cuando todos duerman." Dijo juguetón mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios.

"Pero la piscina está cerrada." Inquirió Stotch, cada vez más cohibido. Kenny sonrió con malicia, sonrojándolo. Se inclinó un poco más hacia él.

"Vendremos aquí, a la playa. Solo estaremos tú y yo." Susurró.

"No, Kenny! No podemos salir!" se preocupó de nuevo el chico. El otro alzó una ceja.

"Me prometiste que vendrías conmigo la próxima vez que me escapase." dejó caer. Butters se removió nervioso. Él había prometido ir de fiesta con los demás, todos juntos, no salir a solas con McCormick. No pudo evitar enrojecer y Kenny sonrió victorioso. "Entonces decidido."

…..

Craig tomaba el sol tranquilamente mientras leía y de repente escuchó los berreos de Cartman y la voz de Kyle. Se bajó las gafas de sol, molesto.

"Quieres dejarme en paz, gordo?Ya te he dicho que no lo sé!"

"Tienes que putearlo por mí, Kahl! Me lo debes!"

"Qué yo te debo a ti algo?" se escandalizó el pelirrojo mientras Tucker se acercaba a ellos.

"Qué coño pasa aquí?" preguntó con tranquilidad.

"Estamos preparando tu reto. Perdiste, recuerdas?" se burló Cartman.

"No estamos preparando nada." le cortó Broflovski."Solo me está incordiando como siempre."

"Por qué no te das un chapuzón, gordo? Kyle decidirá por sí mismo el reto." Dijo.

"Eso quisieras tú, que lo elija él solo, que como es judío no tiene imaginación alguna!" contesto Cartman. Broflovski abrió la boca para rechistar, pero Craig se le adelantó y le cogió de una cadena que llevaba Eric colgando, de la cual estiró hasta que le tuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

"Que te quede claro que aceptaré solo lo que diga él." Amenazó. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar enrojecer y Cartman hirvió de rabia. Se soltó de un tirón.

"Eres un capullo, Craig, y no vas a ganarme." Susurró antes de irse. El moreno alzó una ceja sin entender.

"Sabes que no voy a retarte, sabiendo que lo hiciste para salvarme a mí." Dijo Kyle después. Tucker le miró por encima de sus gafas de sol.

"No te pases, pelirrojo. Hablas como una damisela en apuros." Se burló. El otro hinchó los carrillos, ofendido, y en aquellos momentos llegó Kenny.

"Vale, esta noche tengo escapada con Butters….." dijo mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

"Seguro que sabes lo que haces?" preguntó el pelirrojo. McCormick le miró con intensidad.

"Ya te lo dije, Kyle. Simplemente sé que es…diferente… Te aseguro que no estoy pensando con la polla."

"Si te tiras a Butters joderás la convivencia." aseguró Craig. "Tú siempre piensas con la polla." McCormick le miró con ironía.

"Te pasas todo el día discutiendo con Kyle y yo jodo la convivencia, pedazo de cabrón?"

"Pero no es lo mismo" dijeron los otros dos a la vez. Volvieron a mirarse sorprendidos. Aquellas casualidades ya empezaban a molestarles.

"Vale… Tengo que preparar bien todas mis cartas posibles. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para conseguirle esta noche." seguía McCormick inquieto.

"Oh, mira como se altera nuestro pequeño Ken enamorado…" Se burló el moreno. El rubio le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro. "Auch…! Serás mamón!"

" Bueno, y si lo tienes tan claro por qué vienes a darlos la plasta a nosotros?" inquirió Kyle, intentando auto convencerse de que no le molestaba que le interrumpiesen cuando estaba a solas con el moreno . El rubio le miró sonriente.

"Alguien tendrá que cubrirnos, no?"

…..

A las once Garrison tocó a la puerta de la habitación una vez más y el pelirrojo abrió poniendo cara de inocencia.

"Todo en orden, chicos?" preguntó asomando la cabeza a ver si estaban todos. Solo vio a Tucker hablando por teléfono. "Donde están Kenny y Butters?"

"Butters en la ducha y Kenny ha bajado a por comida. Vamos a ver la serie que nos recomendó." Explicó Kyle. Al señor Garrison se le iluminó la cara al momento.

"Ah, vais a ver _Llegando al límite_? Ya veréis que emocionante es!"

"Sí, eso parece." Siguió el chico. El profesor miró a Craig.

"Sí, estúpido. Una coca-cola y un paquete de papas. Joder, ya sé que eres pobre, McCormick, pero te lo pagaré luego!" decía por el móvil. El hombre se confió y se marchó y Broflovski suspiró aliviado.

"Estarán bien?" se preguntó. El moreno dejó su teléfono en la mesita y se tumbó en su cama.

"Qué más da?" sonrió con malicia.

De repente volvieron a llamar a la puerta y ambos se sobresaltaron. Se miraron inquietos y finalmente Craig se levantó a abrir, deseando que no fuese Garrison de nuevo.

"Cartman?" El castaño le miraba con recelo.

"He visto a Kenny y a Butters salir. Donde está Kyle?" preguntó. El pelirrojo se asomó a la puerta y rodó los ojos al verle. "¿Qué está pasando aquí? Por qué os han dejado solos?"

"No nos jodas, gordo. Ellos quisieron salir!" se quejó Broflovski. Eric dio un paso hacia dentro e hizo ademán de cogerle, pero de pronto el moreno le empujó hacia fuera y cerró la puerta.

"Eh! Kyle! Abre! Craig! Maldito cabrón!" aporreó Cartman desde fuera. Craig sonrió al pelirrojo y volvió a su cama, donde se tumbó.

Kyle volvió a ruborizarse por culpa de aquella estúpida sonrisa y mientras Eric seguía gritando se preguntó a qué habría ido allí. Entonces se dio cuenta con horror de que era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con Tucker en la habitación.

…..

"Esto es…increíble…." Murmuró Butters mirando la solitaria playa, solo iluminada por los chiringuitos que quedaban abiertos a lo lejos y la luna bañando el mar. "Es precioso, ojalá hubiese traído la cámara de fotos."

"Ves? Conmigo todo se ve diferente, canijo." Sonrió McCormick. El rubio se sobresaltó ligeramente con aquellas palabras, pero no dijo nada y se fue directo al agua.

Stotch metió un pie con cuidado, sorprendiéndose después.

"Eh, está más tibia que por las mañanas!" exclamó mientras se metía dentro hasta que le llegó a la cintura.

"Supongo que mejor…" murmuró Kenny sonriendo e imitándole.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro McCormick estiró las manos para coger las del otro. La tranquilidad del lugar y el brillo que causaba la luna sobre el agua y sobre ambos hacían de aquel momento algo tan íntimo que el rubio tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para controlarse.

"Vamos, intenta nadar mientras yo te sujeto. No te hundirás."

Butters puso cara de decisión y empezó, chapoteando y salpicando a Kenny, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Después de unos segundos de intentó se le hundió la cabeza y el otro se apresuró a sacarlo.

"Oh, jolines!" se quejó mientras parpadeaba confuso.

"No pasa nada, lo estabas haciendo muy bien!" mintió McCormick.

"Lo dices para quedar bien." Rió el otro de manera adorable. Kenny sonrió travieso pero de pronto su sonrisa menguó. Tenia a Butters cogido de la cintura y no pudo evitar ponerse tenso. El rubio también dejó de reír cuando lo vio así y lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules. "Kenny?" preguntó algo cortado.

"Butters…" murmuró McCormick. Hizo ademán de acercarse más a él. Lo tenia claro. Había llegado el momento de besarle. No lo iba a dejar escapar. Stotch bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Y de pronto se quedó petrificado.

"Medusas, Kenny!" gritó.

…..

Cuando los de seguridad llevaron a Cartman de vuelta a su habitación por armar escándalo en los pasillos el castaño empezó a enfurecerse con Kyle. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a permitir que el moreno le tratase así? El maldito judío estaba encariñándose con el tío equivocado. Él tenía que ser quien recogiese sus trozos por lo de Stanley, no Tucker. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que pensar en un plan. Iba a separarles quisieran o no quisieran. Y lo primero sería dejarle a Kyle las cosas claras.

….

Craig salió del baño y vio que Kyle estaba tirado sobre la cama, comiendo regaliz y viendo la tele con cara de interés.

"Qué estás viendo?" preguntó con curiosidad. El otro alzó la vista.

"Eh…La serie esa que dijo Garrison…" murmuró algo avergonzado. Craig abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó a su lado, poniéndolo nervioso. Sacó un regaliz de la bolsa.

"Se supone que es buena?" preguntó mientras daba un mordisco. El pelirrojo rió.

"Tú también te aburres, verdad?"

"Sí, es lo malo de que no estén ni Kenny ni Butters." Murmuró Tucker acomodándose en la cama de Kyle a quien no le sentó muy bien aquel comentario. Sonaba como si él no valiese nada al lado de los otros…

"Claire y Steve están enamorados, pero todavía no son capaces de reconocerlo." Explicó Broflovski intentando pasar del tema. "Se pelean a cada momento y cuando crees que va a pasar algo entre ellos, nada de nada."

"Estás muy enganchado." se burló el otro. "Dame en mando. Seguro que hacen algún documental en otro canal." Hizo ademán de quitárselo, pero Kyle fue más rápido y lo apartó.

"No. Te he dicho que estaba viendo esto." Se quejó.

"No me jodas, pelirrojo, que eso es una puta mariconeria de serie!" contestó Craig.

"Por qué tenemos que ver lo que tú digas? Yo estaba aquí antes!" Tucker miró hacia la ventana.

"Qué coño es eso?" dijo señalando fuera. Kyle se giró con curiosidad y él aprovechó el despiste para quitarle el mando de las manos. "Ja! Qué pringado!" sonrió victorioso. Al otro le hirvió la sangre.

"Serás cabrón! Dámelo!" exclamó saltando sobre él y sorprendiéndolo.

…

"Joder, joder, joder! " Kenny corrió hasta la orilla cargando a Butters en su espalda, quien se agarraba con fuerza. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la arena jadeando.

"Ah… Creo que me han picado una…" se quejó Stotch mirándose el tobillo. Kenny no dijo nada, simplemente contempló las estrellas sintiéndose idiota por la mala pasada que le había jugado el destino. "Jolines… Yo no me baño más en estas aguas. ¿Tan malo es que no sepa nadar?"

"Bueno, si algún día los polos se derriten e inundan la tierra supongo que tendrás que correr a las montañas." Dijo el otro haciéndole reír. Aquello le animó también a él y se incorporó un poco. "Te ha picado de verdad?"

"Eso creo…" murmuró el rubio tocándose de nuevo el tobillo y haciendo una pequeña mueca. "Escuece!"

"Déjame ver…" McCormick se colocó delante de Butters y le cogió el pie con suavidad, poniéndolo nervioso. "Podrás andar?"

El rubio se levantó y lo intentó, pero cojeaba ligeramente. Se dejó caer de nuevo de rodillas, mirando a Kenny asustado.

"Y ahora qué hacemos? Como vamos a volver al hotel?"

"Tranquilo, no hace falta que volvamos ya. Nos quedaremos aquí y descansas. A lo mejor se te pasa la hinchazón más tarde."

Una fina brisa les hizo tiritar ligeramente por estar mojados. Butters cogió su camiseta y se la puso de nuevo y Kenny lo tapó con la suya.

"No, Kenny! Póntela tú!" se apresuró el rubio sonrojado. El otro negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Mi culpa, mis consecuencias." Dijo. Butters la aceptó cada vez más sonrojado. No entendía como podía tener la suerte de recibir tanta atención de aquel chico. Y no ayudó a sus nervios que Kenny le pasase una mano por los hombros para reconfortarle.

McCormick le sonrió y se quedó allí, mirando las aguas junto con Butters. El otro se acomodó en su hombro y se preguntó porqué se estaría tan bien. Bueno, al fin y al cabo era no normal. Eran amigos, no?

"Espero que Craig y Kyle no estén peleando de nuevo…" murmuró con cierta esperanza.

"No lo sé. Seguramente se habrán matado ya el uno al otro." Bromeó el rubio.

…..

En la televisión se veía a la chica, entrando por primera vez en la habitación de Steve. Él aparecía por detrás y le tocaba el pelo.

"Suéltalo, gilipollas, te lo vas a cargar!" se quejó Tucker forcejeando con el pelirrojo para apoderarse del mando.

"Quieres que haga uso de mi reto? Puedo obligarte a que me lo devuelvas!" aseguró Kyle.

"Sí, y seguro que lo cumplo!" se burló el moreno.

Claire se volvió y miró a Steve a los ojos_. 'Hay una vista preciosa.' _Decía_. 'Lástima que sea para alguien como tú.' 'Quizás te creas capaz de aprovecharla mejor que yo.' _Contestó él con sorna.

"El reto es el reto, pedazo de imbécil! Harás lo que te diga, Tucker!"

"Cómeme las bolas, Broflovski!"

Sonó una música fuerte en la televisión mientras los protagonistas se miraban atentamente.

Kyle estiró del mando y Craig cayó sobre él en la cama. Ambos se quedaron paralizados de golpe, notando la adrenalina. Craig bajó la vista hacia el cuello de la camisa del pelirrojo y luego lo miró a los ojos.

"_Steve se dejará llevar por fin? Claire aceptará? Cuando terminarán nuestros protagonistas con la tensión sexual que van acumulando poco a poco? Mucho más en el próximo capítulo!" _habló una voz en off desde el televisor.

Craig tiró el mando al suelo y agarró a Kyle con fuerza de la nuca, besándolo con pasión. El pelirrojo respondió al momento, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente por debajo de la camiseta de Tucker.

Sonó la melodía del cierre de la serie y los dos se incorporaron, intentando desvestirse el uno al otro sin dejar de besarle. Kyle le quitó la camiseta al moreno y empezó con los pantalones. Craig quitó su camisa de tal manera que algunos botones salieron disparados por el suelo. Fue a por sus pantalones y casi se los arrancó.

Se quedaron un momento quietos, mirándose mientras respiraban con dificultad y luego volvieron a atacar. Kyle se agarró del cuello del moreno, volviendo a besarle con impaciencia e intentando dominarle pero Tucker le cogió de las muñecas y tumbándolo con brusquedad las apretó contra las sábanas, dejándolo indefenso. Volvió a bajar hasta su cuerpo, el cual lamió sin cuidado alguno, haciéndole algunas marcas que eran respondidas con la respiración ansiosa de Kyle.

"No ibas a retarme, pelirrojo?" susurró impaciente junto a su oído. "Vamos, dime que te haga lo que llevo días deseando…"

"C-Craig…" jadeó Broflovski cada vez más excitado ante aquella dominación. "Haz lo que quieras… pero no pares…" el moreno volvió a besarle en los labios mientras una de sus manos se impacientaba en alcanzar la zona íntima del pelirrojo. "Aah…! Jesucristo!"

…..

Pasó un buen rato y Kenny volvió a examinar la herida de Butters. No estaba peor, pero tampoco mejoraba. Y quedaba solo una hora para que pasase el último autobús noctámbulo. McCormick empezó a preocuparse. Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Kyle, pero le salía el buzón de voz. Intentó con Craig, pero le ocurrió lo mismo.

"Sigues sin poder andar, canijo?" preguntó. Stoch negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento." Murmuró. Kenny le sonrió y le pasó una mano por el pelo mojado, revolviéndoselo.

"Por qué te disculpas incluso cuando no haces nada malo?" preguntó divertido.

"Supongo que así me han educado." Dijo el rubio ruborizado mientras se encogía de hombros. McCormick se acercó a su oído.

"Entonces tendré que educarte de nuevo." Le susurró haciendo que el pobre se removiese en la arena nervioso. Él suspiró y miró las estrellas. "Butters… Si no salimos ya hacia la parada de bus, no podremos volver." Reconoció por fin.

"Lo dices es serio?" se asustó Stotch. "Pe-pero no podemos pasar la noche aquí!"

Kenny asintió con la cabeza levemente, sintiéndose fatal, pero de pronto su expresión cambió.

"O sí…" murmuró.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Que no me importaría nada dormir contigo en esta playa bajo las estrellas." Dijo mientras miraba las olas que llegaban y se perdían en la orilla. Butters no pudo evitar enrojecer."Además, será más fácil colarnos mañana en el hotel que hacerlo esta noche, porque mañana habrá otro recepcionista distinto."

"Pero Garrison…" empezó el otro nervioso.

"Vamos, Butters!" le cortó McCormick desesperado por poder vivir un momento así con él."Deja que por una vez hagamos las cosas a mi manera."

Stotch tragó saliva con nerviosismo, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos azules del otro, que le miraban con súplica. Tenía razón. En el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo habitación Kenny se había desvivido por ayudarle y ser amable con él. Se lo debía. Le sonrió con cariño, provocándole otro ataque al corazón.

"Pues a tu manera, Kenny." Dijo. Y se dejó caer en la arena boca arriba para mirar las estrellas. "Aunque no sé si podré dormir con esta vista."

McCormick cayó a su lado y se pasó un brazo por detrás a modo de almohada. Miró a Butters, allí tumbado a su lado tan sonriente. Stotch cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa contra su cara y Kenny aprovechó el momento para acariciarle el pelo con dulzura, haciendo que se estremeciera.

"Yo tampoco…" susurró.

….

Las propagandas terminaron y siguió un concurso de canto, donde quedó ganadora una mujer de mediana edad que sonreía a la habitación en penumbra. Los aplausos eran solo cortados por las respiraciones jadeantes de los dos muchachos. Craig se apretó al cuerpo de Kyle y lo abrazó mientras besaba y lamía cada zona del pelirrojo que tenía a mano sin perder el ritmo de empuje. Estiró de él y lo incorporó un poco, de forma que Kyle tuvo que morderse el labio para mantenerse en silencio, pero fue algo imposible cuando el moreno adelantó su mano y volvió a adueñarse de su zona íntima, moviéndola al mismo ritmo que sus caderas.

"Cr-Craig!"gritó el pelirrojo para anunciar su orgasmo. Tucker aceleró y se apretó más a él.

Después de un momento de éxtasis conjunto el moreno le soltó por fin y ambos se quedaron tirados en la cama, jadeantes y sudorosos. Craig no tardó en levantarse. Se puso los calzoncillos y se fue a por un cigarro. Abrió la ventana y se tumbó en su cama mientras se lo encendía. En la televisión anunciaban ventas por catálogo en aquellos momentos.

"Kyle, ven aquí." Ordenó. El pelirrojo no rechistó y se levantó tambaleante. Consiguió ponerse los pantalones del pijama para después dejarse caer junto a él y pasarle un brazo por el pecho. Tucker empezó a acariciarle la espalda mientras el humo del tabaco se adueñaba del ambiente.

"Que sepas que sigues siendo un gilipollas…" murmuró Broflovski. Craig sonrió con cierta malicia y dio otra calada, pero no contestó.

La programación del televisor se cortó sobre las tres, poniendo la pantalla en blanco y un suave pitido. Craig dejó los restos de su cigarro en el cenicero y cogió el mando para apagarla. Todo quedó a oscuras y en silencio…

…

_X3_

_Bueno, pues Kyle y Craig ya se han quedado a gusto XD A Kenny le queda todavía unos caps de amargura. XD_

_A partir de este punto la cosa se va a poner un poco más seria.^^_

_Gracias y Nos leemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**6- La amenaza**

Kyle despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Craig a su lado dormido. Enrojeció sin poder evitarlo. Luego se giró y comprobó que las camas de los dos rubios seguían vacías. Aquello también le sorprendió. ¿Habría caído Butters al final en los encantos de McCormick?

Se quedó sentado en la cama, mirando a la nada, recordando todo lo que había pasado e intentando asimilar la verdad: Se había acostado con Craig Tucker. Y eso no era el verdadero asunto. Lo peor era que había necesitado solamente una noche a solas con él para que pasase. ¿Quería decir eso que si Kenny y Butters se hubiesen escapado antes, habría ocurrido lo mismo? ¿Desde cuando Stanley había pasado a ser un problema menos importante en su vida? Estaba seguro de que la noche anterior todavía pensaba en él. ¿Lo hacía?

Se levantó con cuidado para no molestar al otro y notó las consecuencias de la noche anterior por todo su cuerpo. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha. Llegó al espejo y se miró. Estaba totalmente sonrojado, pero aquello no era lo peor…

"Maldito bastardo!" Craig abrió los ojos asustado y se incorporó de golpe. Allí estaba Kyle, más rojo que sus cabellos y mirándole con odio.

"Qué te crees que haces, pedazo de gilipollas?" se quejó el moreno.

"Que qué hago? Mírame bien, cabronazo! Como coño voy a ir a la playa así?"

Tucker le miró el cuerpo y abrió los ojos sorprendido. Lo tenía lleno de chupetones y marcas.

"Y qué quieres que yo haga? Tú te dejaste, así que no me calientes la cabeza de buena mañana, capullo." Masculló mientras se ponía en pie y se estiraba con calma. Kyle se adelantó y le pegó en la barriga. "Eh, qué coño…?"

"Si yo me quedo aquí, tú te quedas conmigo!" sentenció furioso.

"Y crees que puedes obligarme?" le desafió Craig.

"Tal vez lo haga!"

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada y entonces Tucker se lanzó sobre él besándolo con pasión. Lo cogió a horcajadas y lo estampó contra la pared. Kyle se abrazó a él y no tardó en dejarse llevar.

"Mierda…Qué coño me estás haciendo, maldito pelirrojo?" se preguntó el moreno mirándolo con incredulidad.

"Cierra la puta boca, Tucker." Contestó Broflovski cogiéndolo de la nuca y atrayéndolo hacia sus labios de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y ambos se separaron sobresaltados. Kyle cogió una camiseta al vuelo y se la puso.

"Vamos, Butter! Creo que Garrison está en el pasillo de al lado!" decía Kenny, quien traía unas buenas ojeras de no dormir. Miró a los otros dos. "Eh… Hola?"

"Como que hola? Habéis pasado toda la noche fuera!" se escandalizó el pelirrojo. Craig carraspeó y él se llevó la mano a su cuello para taparse las marcas.

"Tuvimos problemas con las medusas." Explicó Butters mientras el otro rubio miraba a ambos con cierto recelo. "Me picaron y perdimos el autobús."

"Vaya… por un momento creí que Kenny iba…" empezó Kyle aliviado. Pero calló al ver la cara de amenaza que le devolvía su amigo. "En fin… Me alegro que estéis bien."

…

"A ver, chicos! Esta noche se celebra en la piscina una fiesta porque el hotel cumple veinte años." Anunció Garrison durante el desayuno. "El que quiera ir podrá, pero recordad que tendréis que vestiros de etiqueta y no comportaros como gilipollas, entendido?"

Las chicas soltaron exclamaciones de admiración y empezaron a hablar de qué se pondrían.

"Habéis traído camisas?" preguntó Kenny a sus compañeros de cuarto." Porque yo no."

"Podemos ir de compras." Sugirió Butters."Nunca te he visto vestido de traje, Kenny"

"Pues prepárate para fliparlo." Se chuleó McCormick con travesura. Butters alzó una ceja algo ruborizado, pero rió.

"Vamos al centro comercial!" dijo Kyle con alivio. Craig le lanzó una mirada divertida que lo hizo enrojecer. Sabía que el pelirrojo quería vestirse con ropa de calle para esconder las marcas que él le había hecho. Cartman le miró con recelo, pensativo.

…

El centro comercial resultó ser mucho más grande que el que tenían en South Park, así que las chicas no tardaron en perderse y todos los chicos fueron directos a una tienda de ropa joven.

Butters se acercó a Kenny y sostuvo una camisa blanca delante de él mientras le sonreía. El otro le miró alzando una ceja.

"Por qué blanca?" preguntó con sorna.

"No lo sé. Te pega." Dijo el rubio. "Pruébatela."

"El blanco en un color demasiado puro para mi, Leopold." Sonrió el chico con malicia haciéndole enrojecer. Pero cogió la prenda y entró en el probador.

Broflovski se paseaba entre las filas de ropa ojeando alguna cosa de vez en cuando. También lanzaba alguna que otra miraba furtiva a Craig y sus amigos, que estaban algo más alejados de ellos. Tucker hacia lo mismo y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban le sonreía con travesura. Aquello volvía loco al pelirrojo, que solo podía pensar en meterse con él en algún baño y dejar que le hiciese de todo.

"Qué opinas?" preguntó de repente Cartman tras él, sobresaltándolo. Se giró y vio que Eric miraba hacia Butters.

"Qué quieres decir?" contestó.

"Quiero decir que me da la sensación de que a Butters le gusta provocar a Kenny. Que si déjame probar tu postre, que si ponme crema…" sonrió el castaño.

"Ni de coña él haría algo así aposta." Defendió el pelirrojo.

"Pero tú sí lo harías." Sonrió el castaño. Kyle parpadeó y él le cogió de un brazo, acorralándolo en una zona lejos de las miradas ajenas."Porque eres una ratita judía y traicionera que cada vez se acerca más a Tucker. Me la estás jugando, Kahl? Le estás chupando el culo a él ahora que ya no puedes chupárselo a Stan?"

"A ti no te importa una mierda lo que yo haga con mi vida." masculló Kyle furioso ante aquello. "Y yo no le chupo el culo a nadie."

"Más te vale. Porque sabes que él y yo no nos llevamos precisamente bien y tu deber es estar de mi lado." Cartman le soltó por fin y le señaló antes de irse. "Te estaré vigilando, judío."

El pelirrojo le miró con odio, sin entender a qué venía todo aquello.

"Ya estás?" preguntaba Butters desde el otro lado de las cortinas del probador.

"No, espera un momento!" exclamó el rubio mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

"Quieres que te ayude?" siguió Stotch sonriendo con inocencia.

"No, no! Ya estoy!"

Kenny abrió las cortinas y Butters se volvió a mirarle sonriente, pero su sonrisa desapareció al momento y empezó a enrojecer. McCormick llevaba la camisa blanca y unos pantalones de pinza grises. Tenia el pelo revuelto por estar cambiándose y miraba a Stotch con impaciencia.

"Bueno, ¿Qué?" preguntó.

"O-oh… Eh… Estás…" empezó el otro con nerviosismo mientras se frotaba las manos. Estaba qué? Increíble. Así estaba. Increíblemente atractivo. "…estás bien." Consiguió decir. Kenny le sonrió con malicia y aquello empeoró sus nervios.

"Quizás ya tenga compra." Bromeó mientras volvía a cerrar las cortinas para cambiarse.

Butters se dio la vuelta al momento y empezó a hiperventilar. ¿Qué diablos le acababa de pasar? Solo era Kenny…

…

La noche cayó y todos bajaron a la piscina donde una orquesta tocaba al fondo y los camareros se paseaban con copas de bebidas y canapés. Definitivamente no era una fiesta pensada para adolescentes, pero las chicas estaban encantadas ante tanta etiqueta.

"Solo tenemos champagne y otros productos con alcohol. Quiere que avise para que traigan refrescos para sus jóvenes alumnos?" preguntó el encargado de la fiesta al señor Garrison.

"No, no se preocupe por ellos. Un día es un día y además, el que quiera ponerse ciego lo hará igualmente aunque traiga usted agua mineral." Contestó el profesor haciendo un ademán con la mano y mirando de reojo a Clyde, que ya llevaba dos copas.

"Eh… Como usted quiera…" contestó el hombre alejándose.

Butters estaba algo incómodo. Muchas chicas de la clase no hacían otra cosa que mirar a Kenny y cuchichear entre ellas y no eran las únicas. Incluso alguna mujer joven de la fiesta le lanzaba miradas coquetas. El rubio se dio cuenta por primera vez de que llevaba todo el viaje junto a uno de los chicos más atractivos de su clase y no podía evitar enrojecer al recordar las cosas que habían estado haciendo juntos. Se llevó las manos a la cara, cada vez más nervioso. ¡Cielo santo, si incluso habían pasado una noche en la playa!

"Eh, Butters." Llamó McCormick por detrás, haciendo que se sobresaltase. El chico le sonreía. "Te sienta muy bien la camisa azul celeste, sabes?" bromeó.

Stotch no pudo evitar removerse inquieto.

"La puso mi madre en la maleta." Contestó simplemente.

"Ya le daremos las gracias." Siguió Kenny divertido. Se dio la vuelta y cogió un par de copas de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por allí y le tendió una al rubio.

"No, Kenny… Yo no bebo!" se escandalizó Butters.

"Solo es vino. Pruébalo." Insistió el otro mientras bebía de su copa.

Stotch sonrió ligeramente y dio un trago para después hacer una mueca.

"Malísimo." Criticó. Kenny sonrió y en esos momentos Heidi, una compañera de clase, se acercó a ellos.

"Qué estáis tomando?" preguntó coqueta mientras mirada a McCormick. "Yo puedo terminarme la copa de Butters si no la quiere." Sonrió alargando la mano hacia Stotch. El chico sonrió aliviado.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo inocentemente. Kenny frunció el ceño y antes de que la chica la cogiese se la bebió él.

"Ya ves que estamos servidos." Dijo con cierto recelo. Ella le miró ofendida y se marchó.

"Por qué has hecho eso?" preguntó Butters. Kenny le miró de tal manera que casi lo tiró hacia atrás.

"Sigues siendo demasiado bueno con los demás. No me gusta." Sonrió con malicia. Stotch abrió la boca sonrojado para responder, pero él le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le hizo callar."Vamos a divertirnos, canijo." Anunció mientras se hacía con otra copa.

Butters se dejó llevar, medio aturdido medio feliz. No importaban los demás. Kenny quería estar con él y aquello le gustaba. Mucho, además.

…..

Kyle buscaba a Craig con la mirada intentando esquivar la de Cartman, que no hacía otra cosa que vigilarle. Aquello empezaba a ponerle de los nervios. ¿Qué coño se creía que estaba haciendo? Se mezcló entre el gentío para perderle de vista y de pronto se encontró cara a cara con Stanley. Su amigo traía una cara rara.

"Tio, qué pasa?" preguntó asustado. El moreno se frotó las manos.

"No sé cómo decir esto…" empezó con nerviosismo. "Eh… no tendrás….preservativos, verdad?"

Broflovski sintió un pequeño golpe en el estómago, pero se recompuso al momento.

"Para qué?" preguntó tontamente. El otro soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Joder, está claro, no? Wendy y yo…. Sus compañeras están en la fiesta y dice que está preparada." esperó paciente.

"Lo siento… No he traído ninguno." Murmuró entre aturdido y sonrojado. ¿Cómo decirle que la noche anterior había usado uno de Tucker?

"Mierda…" masculló Marsh. "Que putada. No creo que…" Un preservativo apareció en su campo de visión. Stanley se giró sorprendido. Craig lo sujetaba entre dos dedos y le miraba alzando una ceja. "De donde lo has sacado?" preguntó Marsh.

"De mi cartera, capullo. Donde deberías llevarlos tú." Dijo el otro. Stan le fulminó con la mirada unos segundos, pero luego lo cogió.

"Gracias." Murmuró. Sonrió una vez más a su amigo animado y se marchó. Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa aunque algo apagada y a Tucker no se le pasó desapercibido el gesto.

"Estás celoso?" dijo burlón.

"Te importa?" se picó el pelirrojo. Craig le miró con recelo y luego sonrió.

"Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte".

….

Butters debería estar disfrutando del momento, pero no era así. Kenny estaba a su lado, desprendiendo esa aura llamativa que atraía a todo el mundo. Y estaba con él. Cogiéndole del hombro mientras tomaba otra copa. Ese era el problema. Que tomaba otra copa.

"No estás bebiendo demasiado?" preguntó el rubio algo preocupado.

"No es demasiado hasta que empiezas a ver doble, canijo." Le sonrió McCormick con travesura pero tambaleándose ligeramente. Stotch le quitó la copa de la mano y él hizo una mueca.

"Garrison te castigará si te ve…" murmuró. Y él también se estaba poniendo nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca con aquella ropa tan sexy. ¿Por qué?

Otra mujer se acercó a ellos mientras Kenny se agarraba del rubio para mantenerse firme. Era una mujer de unos treinta años, con un vestido ajustado que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

"Necesitas ayuda con tu amigo, pequeño?" le preguntó a Butters. "Puedo acompañarle a su habitación si quieres seguir disfrutando de la fiesta."

"Eh… No, gracias señora, estamos bien." Balbuceó el chico ruborizado. "Nuestro profesor me ayudará. Ya sabe. Del instituto." Recalcó para que se hiciese una idea de la edad que tenia McCormick.

"Yo también le puedo enseñar muchas cosas." Sonrió ella picarona, haciendo que el pobre rubio hiperventilase.

"No, de verdad! Gracias!" consiguió decirle.

"Leopold… estás celoso?" susurró Kenny a su oído mientras la mujer se iba algo decepcionada.

"No estoy celoso!" saltó el otro cada vez más alterado. El rubio se abrazó más a él.

"Entonces hay algo que estoy haciendo mal…"murmuró sonrojándolo al momento. "Qué tal si vamos al baño?" . Butters bufó y le acompañó ante las miradas atentas de los demás de la clase.

…..

"Eh, donde vamos?" preguntó Kyle. Craig le había llevado hasta el ascensor y ahora estaban en la planta más alta del hotel.

"Ya lo verás, coño. No seas impaciente." Se quejó el moreno mientras le conducía a unas escaleras secundarias que seguían ascendiendo.

Cuando llegaron arriba Kyle vio que solo había una puerta de metal. Craig se agachó y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo.

"Pero qué carajo…?" gritó el pelirrojo escandalizado. Tucker le lanzó una mirada fugaz y luego enredó en la cerradura.

"Listo." Anunció, invitándole a pasar delante. Cuando Broflovski dio un paso toda la ciudad de California se extendió a su alrededor. Estaban en la azotea del edificio.

"Tio…" murmuró Kyle embelesado ante las luces y la brisa. Craig se acercó a él y se apoyó en el borde mientras se encendía un cigarro.

"Clyde acababa de darme el chivatazo. A mí me ha parecido una tontería, pero sabía que a ti te gustaría." Dijo. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello. Había pensado en él…

"Pues has acertado." Sonrió. "Ahora estaría bien que apagases eso. El humo fastidia el ambiente." Tucker le miró y dio una calada desafiante. Le cogió de la barbilla y lo besó de repente, sobresaltándolo. El chico notó el sabor del tabaco en su boca.

"Olvídate de él…" le susurró Craig junto a su oído mientras lo agarraba de la cintura. El pelirrojo se quedó petrificado ante aquello. "Quiero que seas para mi, Kyle."

"Después de lo que pasó anoche aun me lo pides, idiota?" preguntó Broflovski agarrándole de la camisa ansioso y atacando con la lengua. El otro se excitó sobremanera y no tardó en apretarse contra él y meterle mano.

"Vamos a la habitación…" pidió con impaciencia el moreno. "No voy a dejar que me pongas a cien si no voy a follarte después."

Kyle asintió con la cabeza, deseando dejarse llevar de nuevo por aquel tío.

…

Kenny salió del baño tambaleándose ligeramente.

"Tenias razón, canijo. Bebí demasiado." Afirmó mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo y abría el grifo del agua fría. Qué estúpido. Quería una velada tan perfecta con el rubio que se había dejado llevar por el glamour.

Butters suspiró y se acercó a él. Le desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa para que no se la manchase con el agua al lavarse la boca. McCormick bajó la mirada hacia su cuello y se acercó a él por instinto.

"Por lo menos todavía piensas con claridad." Dijo Stotch. Como Kenny no le contestaba alzó la mirada y vio que le estaba examinando de arriba abajo. Empezó a ponerse nervioso. "Kenny?"

"No deberías jugar así conmigo, canijo…" murmuró el otro mirándole fijamente. Butters se apartó un poco, sin entender, pero Kenny le cogió de la muñeca.

"Kenny!" exclamó el rubio escandalizándose al momento.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. El otro le cogió con fuerza y lo estampó contra el lavabo mientras le besaba con pasión. Stotch intentó soltarse a la desesperada, pero Kenny le apretó con más fuerza. Realmente no pensaba con claridad, porque lo único que tenía claro en aquel momento era que quería seguir adelante, quisiera el rubio o no quisiera. Separó los labios de los del otro y bajó hasta su cuello.

"Basta, Kenny! Estás borracho!" se quejó el muchacho sonrojado y algo excitado. McCormick apretó más su cadera contra la suya y él cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Kenny! Para!"

La puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Clyde. Se quedó un momento parado ante la escena y luego se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad.

"Tio!" exclamó con apuro separando a Kenny del otro. Butters se apartó corriendo, todavía hiperventilando y rojo como un tomate.

McCormick se pasó una mano por los labios y miró al castaño.

"Qué haces?"

"No, que haces tú, coño! Es qué estabas pensando?"

"Vete a la mierda, Clyde! Él es mio!" gritó McCormick mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo para no caerse. Stotch abrió los ojos sobremanera.

"Llevas una borrachera encima de la hostia!" masculló el castaño. Se acercó a él mientras Butters miraba aturdido y se llenó las manos de agua en el grifo para luego tirársela a la cara al rubio.

"Eh!" se quejó Kenny.

"Quédate aquí un rato. Butters se viene conmigo." Dijo el otro mientras cogía a Stotch del brazo.

Ambos salieron del baño y él se quedó allí confuso, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Butters caminó al lado del castaño todavía petrificado ante lo ocurrido Y sonrojado. Muy sonrojado. ¿Qué había significado aquello?

…..

Craig volvió solo a la fiesta mientras se encendía otro cigarro. Había dejado a Kyle en la habitación, exhausto y dormido. Quería quedarse con él, porque aquella fiesta era terriblemente aburrida, pero tenía algo que hacer sin falta. Buscó con la mirada a Cartman y lo encontró alardeando delante de Pip sobre su nueva consola. Se acercó a ellos y el rubio se fue al momento, algo asustado por la presencia del gamberro de la clase. El moreno le hizo un gesto con su dedo como despedida.

"Qué coño quieres?" preguntó Eric. Craig dio una larga calada.

"Que dejes en paz a Kyle." Dijo. Cartman le miró con odio.

"De verdad crees que puedes venir de repente y decirme lo que tengo que hacer con el judío?" contestó."Estás empezando a hartarme de verdad." Tucker le agarró de la camisa con fuerza.

"Él no es un juguete diseñado para entretenerte a ti, que lo puedes despreciar, desear o incluso usar cuando te venga en gana." Masculló con rabia. Él otro aguzó la mirada.

"Claro que lo es. Y tú te vas a meter en un juego que no te va a gustar si intentas tocar de nuevo mis cosas, Tucker." Craig abrió mucho los ojos y Eric soltó una risa sarcástica. "Crees que no me he dado cuenta de las marcas que tiene en el cuello?"

"Y tú crees que no me iba a dar cuenta yo de que le has estado amenazando en el centro comercial?" sonrió entonces el moreno con la misma malicia. Estiró del cuello del castaño con más fuerza, que era ahora el sorprendido. "Solo te lo diré una vez. Kyle y yo estamos juntos, Cartman. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a hacerle daño solo porque no seas capaz de tratarle de otra manera."

Butters, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado y con valentía se dirigía al baño de nuevo para pedirle explicaciones al rubio cuando se encontró con la escena.

"Kenny puede hacer lo que quiera con Butters, pero tú no vas a salirte con la tuya, Craig." habló el castaño haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltase por el tema de la conversación. "Ni tú ni el otro pringado deberíais acostumbraos mucho a esa habitación. Porque aunque hoy Kyle esté confuso y Kenny quiera un poco de sexo, pasado mañana volvemos a South Park. Stan, Kenny, Kyle y yo regresaremos a nuestra vida normal. Y tanto tú como él volveréis a ser nadie para nosotros cuatro."

Y dicho esto se soltó de un estirón y se marchó, dejando a Tucker malhumorado y Stotch petrificado ante aquella idea.

…..

Por todos era sabido que Kenny McCormick era un ligón sin remedio, pero Butters nunca habría imaginado que solo le quisiese a él para pasar una noche divertida. Se había portado genial durante el viaje. Le cuidaba, le sonreía, le hacía perder la cabeza… Por eso Stotch se había hecho ilusiones. Había pensado que quizás Kenny podía fijarse en él como algo más que un amigo, pero no de aquella manera.

Entró en la habitación mientras se tocaba los labios, sonrojado y nervioso todavía con el recuerdo. Vio que Kyle también estaba allí ya, durmiendo plácidamente. Se desvistió todo lo deprisa que pudo y se acostó para asegurarse de estar dormido cuando llegase el rubio.

Craig fue el siguiente en aparecer. Las palabras de Cartman le perforaban los oídos y la rabia se apoderaba de él cada vez que se imaginaba al gordo cerca de Kyle. Y a Stan, para qué se iba a engañar… Se acercó con cuidado a la cama del pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Broflovski se removió un poco y él sonrió. Se fue a dormir mientras se imaginaba la cara que pondría el pelirrojo al verle tan tierno.

Y por último Kenny abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, bien entrada la madrugada. Todavía tenía la cabeza algo loca, pero había estado hablando con Clyde y ya era más consciente de lo ocurrido. Miró a la cama de Butters y vio que el rubio dormía tapado casi hasta la cabeza y dándole la espalda a su cama. Ante aquella escena tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero tuvo que acostarse finalmente porque no se mantenía en pie.

Era la madrugada del último día en California.

No iba a ser un día agradable….

…

_Siempre acabo recurriendo al alcohol para fastidiar las cosas. Perdón por la poca imaginación XD_

_Tampoco quería poner a Cartman del malo, pero alguien tiene que comerme la cabeza a Craig ahora que se acerca el final o todo sería demasiado rosa x3 _

_Y también pido perdón por putear tantísimo al pobre Kenny^^U _


	7. Chapter 7

**7- Cambio de habitación**

Garrison tocó a la puerta de la habitación para anunciarles que bajasen a desayunar. Kenny abrió los ojos y por un momento perdió la noción de la realidad, pensando que lo que le había hecho a Butters había sido un sueño.

Pero allí estaba el rubio, vistiéndose de espaldas a él mientras los otros dos remugaban.

"Leopold…" murmuró McCormick. El chico se sobresaltó al oírle, pero no se giró. "Sobre lo de anoche…"

"Lo de anoche fue un error, simplemente." dijo de pronto Stotch, sorprendiéndole. "Yo voy bajando ya, no tardéis."

El chico salió dando un portazo por los nervios que llevaba encima y Kenny se quedó aturdido y destrozado. Un error… La había jodido. La había jodido y bien…

"Me he perdido algo?" preguntó Kyle extrañado.

"No seas cotilla, pelirrojo." dijo Tucker mientras le lanzaba un cojín a la nuca.

"Serás gilipollas!" exclamó Broflovski lanzándose sobre él. McCormick bufó.

"Tios, no tengo ganas de escucharos tan temprano, en serio…" murmuró mientras se dirigía al baño.

Craig aprovechó el momento para hacerle una llave a Kyle y tumbarlo debajo de él.

"Ya has oído al jefe. No tiene ganas de oírnos pelear." Le susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kyle intentó escaparse.

"Está raro, y Butters también lo estaba. Creo que anoche pasó algo gordo." Comentó. Tucker le puso un dedo en los labios.

" Ya nos lo contarán. Ahora estate calladito." Jugueteó mientras se dirigía hacia su cuello.

"No, leches!" exclamó Kyle apartándolo de golpe y tirándolo de la cama. Se puso en pie y se fue hacia el baño a por Kenny. Craig se levantó y se sacudió.

"Maldito niño insufrible…" murmuró. El pelirrojo le sacó el dedo y entró, dejándolo alucinado.

….

"Qué forzaste a Butters?" se escandalizaron los dos cuando Kenny les contó lo sucedido. El rubio se dejó caer en la cama y se pasó una mano por la frente.

"Clyde me lo explicó todo. Dice que me puse insoportable cuando lo separó de mi." Dijo con voz apagada.

"Sabía que pensabas con la polla." Murmuró Tucker.

"Mira quien habla." Masculló Kyle. Los dos se miraron con recelo y luego el pelirrojo volvió al tema. "Estabas borracho, no?"

McCormick alzó la cabeza hacia él.

"Claro, joder. Si no, hubiese llevado más cuidado."

"No tiene sentido. Si él sabía perfectamente que no pensabas con claridad, por qué está tan molesto?" siguió Broflovski.

"Kyle! Le forcé! Como no va a estar enfadado?" se escandalizó el rubio.

"Lo que el pelirrojo quiero decir es que Butters debe estar comiéndose la cabeza por otro motivo." Explicó Craig. Kenny le miró sorprendido.

"Otro motivo? Quizás hice algo antes o…" empezó a pensar. Intentó recordar toda la noche. Cuando llegó a la fiesta Butters parecía contento. Algo nervioso, como siempre, pero emocionado. Estuvieron hablando y luego él se lo llevó, alejándolo de las chicas y… "Creeis que lo he acaparado demasiado? A lo mejor él quería estar con todos." Dijo.

"Y al final tuvo que cuidar a un rubio alcohólico." Terminó Tucker, haciendo que McCormick se llevase las dos manos a la cabeza aterrorizado ante la idea.

….

Durante el desayuno Butters se sentó aparte, pero no dejaba de sonreir y comportarse como siempre. Incluso hablaba a Kenny de vez en cuando, recalcando el buen tiempo que hacía o lo buenas que estaban sus tostadas. Cartman lanzaba sonrisitas burlonas a McCormick. No sabía qué había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que había pasado algo bastante malo.

…

"Eh, Butters." Llamó Kenny una vez en la playa. El rubio le miró algo nervioso. "Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche."

"No hace falta, Kenny. Sé que no lo hiciste aposta." Sonrió el otro sin demasiada gana, intentando no mirarle. El rubio le miró algo aturdido.

"Ya, bueno, pero…" empezó. No sabía cómo preguntarle qué pensaba del beso. Qué pensaba de ellos dos en general. Si quería seguir adelante a pesar de todo… Pero Butters hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

"Ya está olvidado, en serio. No te preocupes." Dijo.

"Qué no me preocupe? Como no voy a preocuparme? No quiero que las cosas entre los dos se tuerzan por mi culpa!" exclamó Kenny. "No quiero…." Calló, incapaz de seguir, pues Butters suspiró sin ganas."Leopold…"Fue a tocarle, pero el otro se apartó al momento, asustado. "Leopold? Qué…?"

"O-oh… Lo siento, Ken… yo… Tengo que volver con los demás."

Y sin mirarle ni esperar respuesta, se alejó y se reunió con Jimmy, Token, Clyde y el resto de la clase, dejándolo a cuadros.

Stotch lo tenía claro. Aunque hubiese sido sin querer, el hecho de que Kenny quería solo sexo de él estaba vigente. Y si no hubiese escuchado a Cartman decirlo, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano habría caído en los brazos de McCormick para después quedarse tirado. Por eso ahora no iba a caer en su juego.

Pero McCormick lo vio de otra manera. La indiferencia, evitarle… Butters le estaba rechazando en toda regla. No había otra explicación. El rubio no había pensado que todo era por culpa del alcohol, sino que ahora sabía que Kenny estaba enamorado de él. Y por eso mantenía las distancias. Apretó los dientes, decidido.

"Mierda, esto no va a quedar así!" dijo a la nada.

...

Wendy y Stan parecían más unidos que nunca y Kyle no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando volviesen a casa su amigo iría corriendo a contarle los detalles de su noche de pasión. Enrojeció ligeramente al pensar que quizás él también debería contarle lo suyo con Tucker. Vio que Cartman se acercaba a la parejita y apartó la mirada al momento. Craig leía a su lado en la toalla, pasando de todos como siempre.

"No entiendo por qué viniste al viaje. Puedes leer en casa." Comentó.

"Vas a empezar a criticar lo que hago también?" dijo el moreno con sorna.

"Criticarte? No sabría por dónde empezar, entonces." Sonrió Kyle picado. Tucker cerró el libro y le miró.

"Si quieres que te meta en los cambiadores y te de un buen repaso solo tienes que pedírmelo." Sonrió. El pelirrojo enrojeció al instante y apartó la mirada del cuerpo del moreno.

"Gilipollas." Murmuró. Tucker volvió a retomar su lectura y Kyle miró a los demás. Para el resto de la clase, ellos eran solo dos compañeros de habitación que estaban charlando mientras tomaban el sol.

De repente notó un cosquilleo y se giró un poco. Craig cogía el libro solo con una mano y con la otra le estaba acariciando la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, que todavía llevaba para esconder los restos de los chupetones. Sonrió como un tonto ante el gesto y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Ahora Cartman ya no estaba con Wendy y Stan, pero la pareja parecía inmersa en una conversación privada, alzando el tono de voz en ocasiones.

"Cuando volvamos quiero contarles a todos lo nuestro." Dijo de repente el moreno, sobresaltándolo.

"Me parece bien. Aunque mataremos a alguno de la sorpresa." Bromeó.

"No lo creo. Desde que Clyde y Bebe nos pillaron en la caseta de la piscina ya corría el rumor de que tú y yo tenemos algo."

"Yo no me enteré de nada! Por qué no me lo dijiste el día siguiente?" se escandalizó el pelirrojo. Tucker le miró como quien mira a alguien que ha dicho algo ofensivo.

"Porque estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndote la boca." Contestó. Kyle se giró, cada vez más rojo. No entendía aquel amor que le hacía querer saltar sobre Craig a cada momento ya fuera para matarlo o para violarlo.

…..

Como todo último día en unas vacaciones la tarde pasó rápida y pronto estaban de vuelta en el hotel arrastrando los pies. Excepto Wendy y Stan, que parecían más acalorados que nunca en medio de una discusión que al parecer había durado todo el día.

"Es agotador…" murmuraba Bebe mirándoles. "Qué narices habrá pasado? Esta mañana parecían recién casados."

"Recién follados, más bien…" dejó caer Craig. Kyle le dio un codazo y miró a su amigo con preocupación.

Kenny fue rezagándose del grupo conforme iban entrando en las habitaciones para bañarse antes de bajar a cenar. Cuando vio pasar a Butters le cogió del brazo y estiró para apartarlo con él.

"Q-Qué? Kenny!" se escandalizó el rubio. "Vamos a llegar tarde a la cena y…!" el otro le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarlo.

"Mi turno." Dijo con altivez. El otro parpadeó, enrojeciendo al momento y reprendiéndose a sí mismo por ello. "Me pasé con la bebida. No pensaba con claridad, pero sabía lo que hacía en cierto modo." Intentó explicar para que entendiese que iba en serio realmente.

Butters empezó a enfadarse. Tener a Kenny allí delante tan atractivo como siempre y encima contándole la verdad, que nunca le tendría porque solo quería pasar el rato… Le apartó de un empujón.

"Sí, Kenny! Ya lo sé! So-solo quiero que me dejes en paz!" sentenció. El otro se sorprendió ante aquella actitud y no pudo evitar sentirse más atraído que nunca.

"Me conoces poco si de verdad crees que te voy a dejar en paz." Murmuró mirándole a los ojos. Butters se notó enrojecer de nuevo y apartó la mirada para eludir el peligro.

"Entonces… tendré que mantener las distancias contigo." Dijo.

"Qué quieres decir?" se asustó el rubio.

"Que no te acerques a mi más!" exclamó Butters antes de salir corriendo. Kenny estiró una mano para alcanzarle al vuelo, pero era demasiado tarde.

El chico de sus sueños corría en dirección opuesta, huyendo de él.

…..

Kyle estaba en la habitación, recién salido de la ducha cuando Butters entró dando un portazo.

"Me cambio de habitación! En la de Clyde solo son tres y sobra una cama!" anunció mientras recogía su pijama a toda prisa antes de que llegase McCormick.

"Por qué? Nos lo pasamos bien aquí!" se quejó Kyle aturdido.

"Vo-vosotros no sois como yo! Tenia que haberme cambiado antes!" sentenció.

Salió dando otro portazo y Kyle se dejó caer en la cama sin poder creérselo. Sabía que era una tontería, pero que Butters se fuese le dejó más abandonado que nunca. Era como una pequeña ruptura en la armonía de la habitación.

Craig y Kenny entraron en ese momento. El moreno agarraba con fuerza al rubio.

"Intentaba matarse otra vez." Explicó. El pelirrojo se levantó de un salto.

"Kenny! Prometiste que nada de muertes en el viaje! Lo estabas cumpliendo muy bien!"

"No puedo pasar la noche así con Butters! Me odia! Será mejor que deje pasar este día de manera rápida!"

"Butters se ha ido!" exclamó Broflovski. Ambos le miraron sorprendidos. "Dice que se va con Clyde."

McCormick se recompuso al instante.

"Ese maldito Clyde…! Se lleva a Bebe y ahora quiere a Butters!" masculló.

"Oh, no me jodas!" se quejó Tucker rodando los ojos. Kenny miró a Kyle, quien parecía muy afectado por la división de la habitación. Suspiró y asintió decidido.

"Vale. Intentaré hablar con él de nuevo. Le haré volver." Dijo. Y volvió a salir. El pelirrojo se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama, cabizbajo.

"No me hace gracia que Kenny esté así…" murmuró. "Si Butters le rechaza de verdad no volverá a ser el mismo. Ojalá pudiese hacer algo por ellos…"el moreno se sentó a su lado y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

"Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Las cosas suceden por sí solas." Dijo. Broflovski sonrió ligeramente.

"Supongo que tú y yo somos un buen ejemplo." bromeó sin ganas.

"Más bien un expediente x, porque no sé cómo te sigo aguantando." Afirmó Craig. Kyle hizo ademán de pegarle, pero él le cogió de la muñeca y le besó.

"Bastardo… Siempre juegas sucio…" murmuró el pelirrojo mientras Tucker le tumbaba de nuevo y le besaba el cuello.

"Y te encanta…" susurró el otro antes de morderle el labio. Kyle se abrazó a él, besándole de nuevo.

Tocaron a la puerta.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto, mirándola, pero Craig siguió adelante sin inmutarse. Volvieron a tocar.

"Kyle?" se oyó la voz de Stan ligeramente más quebrada que de costumbre. "Kenny?"

Tucker paró entonces y miró a Broflovski. Él le devolvió la mirada inquieto y a los dos segundos hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Craig se lo impidió.

"No abras, Kyle." pidió.

"Kyle? Estás ahí? Por favor, necesito hablar…!" seguía Stanley. Broflovski apartó a Craig y se levantó de un salto. Tucker le miró con ojos como platos.

"Pu-puede ser importante!" dijo con nerviosismo mientras abría la puerta. Se encontró con un Stan de mirada triste y mejillas rojas, que suspiró aliviado al ver a su amigo y de repente se abrazó a él."Stan, qué pasa?" se asustó.

"Wendy y yo lo hemos dejado."

….

Clyde abrió la puerta de su habitación y allí estaba McCormick, apoyado en el marco y mirando a la nada, pensando en qué le diría. Alzó la vista.

"Dile que salga." Dijo simplemente. Clyde se removió incómodo.

"No quiere verte, Kenny." Murmuró. "Lo siento."

El rubio cerró los ojos un momento y se mordió el labio.

"Vale. Entonces dile…que vuelva a nuestra habitación. Kyle y Craig le están esperando." Clyde volvió a abrir la boca para rechistar, pero él siguió, bien alto para que Stotch le escuchase desde dentro."Dile que no se preocupe, que si él vuelve yo no estaré."

Se dio la vuelta y con las manos en los bolsillos se fue. El castaño se giró hacia Butters.

"Lo has oído, chaval?" preguntó. El rubio alzó la cabeza, con las lágrimas bajándoles silenciosas por las mejillas. "Si tanto te importa, por qué no te reconcilias con él? Sabes que estaba borracho." Butters negó con la cabeza.

"No se trata de lo que hizo, sino de lo que podría haber hecho…" murmuró.

….

Stan se había sentado en la silla del escritorio y Broflovski permanecía de pie, cogiéndole de un hombro. Craig se había encendido un cigarro y soltaba el humo mientras miraba por la ventana con indiferencia, intentando mantenerse al margen.

"No lo sé. Estábamos bien…y de repente todo se torció. Salieron a la luz tonterías del pasado y… en fin." Kyle lanzó una mirada fugaz a Craig. "Por eso vengo. Quería pediros un favor. Bueno… A Tucker."

El moreno se volvió hacia él.

"Cartman no deja de molestarme y burlarse. Sé que solo queda una noche, pero… no seré capaz de soportarlo." Craig esperó y el chico se inclinó un poco hacia delante. "Me cambiarias la habitación hoy?"

Tucker no contestó al momento. Primero se imaginó a Kyle consolando a Stanley. Luego a Cartman, mirándole con burla y contándole lo bien que se llevaban aquellos dos. Dio otra calada.

"No." dijo llanamente. "Lo siento, tío, pero por una noche no me muevo. Tendrás que aguantar al gordo."

Marsh se quedó ligeramente aturdido ante la contestación.

"Lo haré yo." Dijo Kyle. Ambos le miraron sorprendidos. El chico asintió con decisión. "Yo me cambiaré a la habitación de Cartman."Stan se levantó de nuevo y volvió a abrazarle. Tucker apartó la mirada y volvió a llevarse el cigarro a los labios, cada vez más nervioso ante la escenita.

"Gracias, tío. Te debo una." Dijo el moreno. Se separó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Voy a hacer la maleta. Nos vemos ahora."

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando un silencio y un ambiente tenso en la habitación. Kyle sacó su maleta y empezó a recoger sus cosas, notando la mirada atenta de Craig a su espalda.

"No voy a preguntarte si soy el sustituto de Stanley porque es algo obvio y sinceramente no me molesta…" empezó el moreno lentamente. "Pero si vas a correr detrás de él cada vez que pase esto, lo nuestro no tiene sentido." Kyle se giró a mirarle por primera vez, sorprendido. Tucker le miraba con una mezcla de asombro y rabia por lo que acababa de pasar.

"No tiene nada que ver. Sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y no va a pasar la noche siendo torturado por Cartman."

"De eso se trata, Kyle… Estamos hablando de pasar una noche con Cartman." Dejó caer Craig. "Te puede hacer cualquier cosa. No dejes que se salga con la suya. No te cambies de cuarto."

"Si de verdad no quieres que lo haga, haberte ido tú!" se quejó Broflovski cada vez más nervioso.

"Y dejar que duermas abrazadito a Stan?" gritó el otro dando un paso al frente.

"Estás siendo ridículo, Craig! Como puedes pensar que sigo enamorado de él después de todo lo que ha pasado? Stan ha sido muy importante para mí y lo sigue siendo aunque ahora esté contigo! Pero como amigo!" contestó el otro molesto.

"Cartman quiere cogerte, capullo!" gritó de nuevo el moreno, dejándolo de piedra.

"No digas gilipolleces." Contestó, todavía algo aturdido ante la idea. "Y si fuese cierto, qué crees que hará, si están delante Token y Timmy?"

"Así que sigues queriendo ir después de saber eso, no?" masculló el moreno dolido."Y todo por Stanley…"

"Él es mi mejor…!"

"Sí, lo he captado, Broflovski!" le cortó el otro. "Es tu puto mejor amigo, pero simplemente yo no voy a amoldarme a vuestra genial amistad!"

Tucker tiró el cigarro por la ventana antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo. Kyle se quedó mirando la puerta, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Empezó a cabrearse poco a poco. Craig podía ponerse celoso, pero aquello no tenía sentido. Siguió haciendo su maleta, intentando olvidar el asunto, pero sin conseguirlo.

….

Kenny suspiró, mientras jugueteaba con su vaso de tequila. Ya no quedaba nadie cenando en el restaurante del hotel. Solo estaba él en la barra, pero no tenía ganas de volver a la habitación, sabiendo que se encontraría con Butters y que el rubio ahora le aborrecía. Ante aquella idea se terminó el vaso de un trago.

"Otro más, amigo?" preguntó el barman." Es lo mejor para olvidar los problemas." El rubio se relamió y negó con la cabeza.

"No, gracias. Los problemas los tengo precisamente por tomar una de más." Sonrió sin ganas. El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y en aquel momento Craig golpeó la barra, sentándose al lado del rubio.

"Que sean dos coca-colas, pues." Dijo. Kenny le miró, aturdido.

"Tú también has tenido un mal día?" quiso saber.

"No. Yo voy a tener una mala noche." Contestó el moreno, dejando la mirada perdida. Mientras daba un trago.

No podía creer que Kyle hubiese jugado así con él. Las palabras de Cartman, de que él nunca formaría parte de la vida diaria de Broflovski, empezaban a parecerle hasta ciertas. De que todo se iba a quedar en California. De que Kyle seguía sintiendo algo más que amistad por Stan…

…

Cuando Kyle llegó a la habitación de Stanley y el moreno se fue a la suya, vio que solo estaban Timmy y Cartman.

"Vaya, vaya… Pero si es el judío." Sonrió el gordo.

"Timmy!"

"Y Token?" preguntó él con suspicacia.

"Se ha ido de fiesta." Siguió Eric mientras le cogía la maleta para entrarla. "Adelante, Kahl…" invitó, pasándole una mano por la espalda.

…..

Butters había vuelto a su habitación y se sorprendió al verla vacía. En el fondo de su corazón quería encontrar a Kenny allí, aunque fuese para ignorarlo. No le deseaba nada malo, él no era así. Pero debía reconocer que aunque estuviese enfadado con el otro le gustaba que fuese detrás suya. Ya le había sorprendido verlo en la puerta de Clyde. Pero claro, aquello era solo una parte de su corazón. La otra gritaba de dolor por lo que le había hecho el rubio. Por jugar con él de aquella manera, poniéndole nervioso a cada momento. ¿Para qué? Para pasar una noche divertida…

Cuando Stan llamó a la habitación se sorprendió de que él fuese el único que estaba allí.

"Hola, Stan…" saludó. Se imaginó que McCormick le habría cambiado la habitación, así que no preguntó más. Simplemente se dijo a sí mismo que aquello seria lo mejor.

…

"Sabes, Craig? Nunca me habían rechazado hasta ahora, pero es increíble lo que duele…" comentó Kenny en la soledad del bar dándole una calada a un cigarro y pasándoselo al otro. "Ojalá pudiese volver atrás para arreglar las cosas."

"Te entiendo…" murmuró el moreno.

"Maldito viaje… Va a ser una noche larga y horrible… Aquí estoy, dejando `pasar las últimas horas de nuestro viaje…mientras él está en la habitación odiándome"

"No creo que Butters pueda odiarte." Dijo Craig. McCormick le miró. "Sinceramente no creo que él pueda odiar a alguien…" El rubio sonrió sin ganas y luego miró el reloj.

"Son las dos de la madrugada… Mañana tenemos que estar a las ocho en el aeropuerto." Se llevó las manos a la cabeza." Dios… Van a ser las horas más largas de mi vida… Solo quiero subirme a ese avión y pasar el resto de las vacaciones tirado en mi cama."

Tucker asintió en silencio. No dejaba de imaginarse a Eric con su sonrisa burlona al día siguiente por haber pasado una noche con Kyle, comiéndole la cabeza con tonterías, diciéndole de todo sobre él…

"Hay una manera, Kenny." Dijo de pronto. El rubio alzó la cabeza y le miró confuso y Craig se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. Le dio otra calada al cigarro y se lo tendió al otro "Cuanto tiempo hace que tú y yo no montamos una buena jugada?"

McCormick alzó una ceja. No le venía nada mal descargar sus problemas sobre alguien o algo. Sentirse un poco más vivo por un rato. Un poco más Kenny, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y por supuesto, joder a todos los que pudiese… Cogió el cigarro lentamente.

"Qué propones?"

…

La noche seguía su curso lentamente. Kyle se removió en las sábanas inquieto, notando como algo le aprisionaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se llevó un susto de muerte. Cartman estaba encima de él. Y le había atado las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama.

"Gordo, qué coño…?" empezó asustado y furioso. El otro le tapó la boca, sin dejar de sonreir.

"Calladito, judío… Tenemos muy pocas horas para divertirnos." Kyle se removió con rabia, intentando soltarse. Tenia que haberse imaginado que Cartman le querría hacer alguna putada. ¡Mierda, si hasta Craig se lo había advertido! No… él le había dicho otra cosa sobre Eric… Le había dicho que quería… "Es el momento de que Tucker aprenda la lección"

Y para asombro y horror del pelirrojo, le pasó la mano libre por debajo de la camiseta.

…..

_Jooo, no quiero que os enfadéis todos con mi pobre Stanley, si yo le adoro! T.T _

_Si le odiase habría hecho que fuese detrás de Kyle para que al final se quedase a dos velas, jojojo XDD Pero es tan mono que no puedo, igual en el próximo fic sí que hay triángulo…^^U_

_Pues nada, espero que no me odiéis por el capítulo deprimente y algo drama._

_Gracias a todos por los comentarios y por leerme una vez más! /_


	8. Chapter 8

**8- La última gamberrada**

Butters no podía dormir. Había estado media noche escuchando los lamentos de Stanley y poco a poco se daba cuenta de que el moreno estaba diciendo en voz alta lo mismo que él sentía en su interior.

"Stan?" preguntó en la oscuridad de repente.

"Si?" contestó el otro desde la cama de al lado.

"Tú conoces a Kenny de toda la vida, podrías preguntarle algo cuando volvamos?" el moreno parpadeó.

"Claro, dime"

"Pregúntale… "empezó tragando saliva. "Por qué yo."

"Te ha hecho algo?" se sorprendió Marsh.

"No, pero…" titubeó el otro. No quería que nadie se enterase de su humillación. Stan suspiró.

"Lo que te haya hecho, no habrá sido queriendo." Explicó con calma. "Kenny no haría nada que te molestase."

"Co-como puedes saberlo?" preguntó Stotch con voz quebrada.

"Cuando veníamos hacia aquí, en el avión, Kenny se picó con Cartman porque decía que el gordo te trataba mal." Comenzó."El gordo como siempre se enfadó y le dijo que él no sería capaz de aguantarte." Butters se removió incómodo, pero Stan continuó, sonriendo. "Y no sé qué opinarás tú, pero creo que Kenny ha hecho mucho más que aguantarte durante este viaje."

Stotch no pudo evitar enrojecer ante aquello.

…

Kyle empezaba a asustarse de verdad.

"Cartman! Suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que grito!"

"Y quien te va a oír? Token se ha ido de fiesta por sugerencia mía, por supuesto. Y Timmy necesita somníferos para dormir. Y aunque se despertase no sé cómo va a ayudarte si nadie le sienta en su silla primero. Sonrió Eric encantado de verlo así. Kyle le miró horrorizado y él ensanchó su sonrisa. Sin quitarse de encima cogió su nueva cámara de fotos recién comprada y empezó a prepararla. "Sabía que Stan se había acostado con Wendy. Las chicas se ponen muy sensibles después de eso y solo tuve que sugerirles que hiciesen una lista con los errores que habían cometido antes. Estaba claro que acabarían discutiendo. Y luego empecé a molestar a Stan, sabiendo que correría a cambiarse de cuarto para no aguantarme."

"Pues te equivocaste, porque él le pidió el cambio a Craig!" masculló el pelirrojo apretando los dientes. Cartman le cogió de la barbilla para alzarle la cabeza.

"En serio? Y por eso estás tú aquí?" rió. "Yo sabía que acabarías viniendo tú. Craig no iba a cambiarse porque no me puede ni ver. Kenny no dejaría pasar su última oportunidad con Butters y tampoco le dejaría venir a él. Pero claro… Kahl no iba a dejar a su querido Stanley colgado…" se burló.

"Me has hecho esto por unas putas fotos comprometidas?" exclamó Kyle cada vez más cabreado.

"Es algo más que unas fotos comprometidas…" siguió Cartman. "Serán unas fotos donde yo te hago de todo y donde tú me chuparás las bolas como un chico obediente. Serán unas fotos que irán a parar a tooooda la clase. Incluido el imbécil de Craig, por supuesto."

Broflovski abrió los ojos sobremanera.

"Será mejor que empieces a sonreír." Anunció Eric mientras enfocaba con su cámara y empezaba a subirle la camiseta.

"No me toques, culo gordo!" se removió el pelirrojo.

….

Juntaron sus vasos de tequila y bebieron al mismo tiempo. Los tiraron al suelo, rompiéndolos en medio del pasillo vacio y silencioso. Craig dio una larga calada al último cigarro y se lo pasó a Kenny. El rubio hizo lo mismo y luego lo tiró también al suelo, apagándolo con el pie. Se miraron.

"Quieres hacer los honores?" preguntó el moreno.

"Mejor a la vez. No vaya a ser que nos pillen y me culpes a mi, cabrón." Dijo el rubio con travesura. Tucker sonrió y asintió.

"Uno, dos… Tres!"

Los dos se giraron y apretaron a la vez en enorme botón rojo. La alarma anti-incendios empezó a sonar con un fuerte estallido en medio del silencioso hotel. Las puertas de su alrededor empezaron a abrirse y ellos salieron corriendo.

….

"Qué carajo…?" exclamó Stan encendiendo la luz al momento. "Un incendio?"

"No-no puede ser!" gritó Butters asustado.

El moreno se levantó de un salto y se asomó a la puerta. Todo el mundo corría hacia la salida. Algunos empleados del hotel intentaban guiar siguiendo las instrucciones de los libros de simulacros.

"Vamos, Butters, recoge tus cosas, tenemos que salir de aquí!" apremió Marsh cogiéndolo su maleta. "Mierda, tengo que encontrar a Wendy!"

"Kenny!" gritó de pronto el rubio. Y sin coger nada más salió corriendo a buscarlo ante el asombro del otro.

…..

"Qué mierda pasa ahora?" se quejó Cartman.

"Es la alarma anti-incendios!" se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

"Mierda! No puede ser! Tienes que comerme las bolas!"

"No es el momento de pensar eso, idiota!" gritó el otro forcejeando de nuevo."Suéltame de una vez!"

Eric maldijo entre dientes y empezó a deshacer los nudos. El pelirrojo escuchó los gritos de fuera. Las familias que corrían hacia el exterior del edificio. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Cartman le levantó como si fuera una pluma. Se quedaron un segundo parados, mirándose. Kyle notó como Eric se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada.

"No pierdas el tiempo, estúpido judío! Vamos!" anunció.

"Timmy! Sigue dormido por el somnífero!" exclamó Broflovski. Corrió hacia su amigo e intento levantarle sin éxito. Cartman rodó los ojos.

"Mierda! Por qué me pasa a mi esto?" se quejó. Se acercó a ellos y Kyle vio sorprendió como cogía al chico de la cama y se cargaba a la vez la silla de ruedas de un brazo. "Abre la puerta, judío! Que esto pesa!"

El chico obedeció al momento y ambos salieron.

…..

Los dos delincuentes llegaron a la 313, pero estaba vacía ya.

"Mierda! No quería que Butters tuviese que asustarse también! Queria contarle que era una falsa alarma!" masculló Kenny.

"Demasiado tarde." Dijo Tucker. Él no pensaba avisar ni a Cartman ni a Kyle. Mientras el hotel en general se creyese que podía haber un incendio podían pasar horas y el gordo no podría molestar al pelirrojo.

"Tengo que encontrarle." Anunció McCormick dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. El moreno se encogió de hombros y le siguió.

…..

"South Park! Por aquí! Tengo que pasar lista!" gritaba Garrison por los pasillos para hacerse oír por encima de la escandalosa alarma. "Donde está la otra mitad de la clase?"

"De-de fiesta." Explicó Jimmy. El hombre abrió los ojos sobremanera.

"Mierda, sabía que os estabais escapando por las noches, malditos hijos de puta!"

"Dios, es el mejor viaje de fin de curso de la historia…" anunció Clyde sonriendo con solemnidad.

Butters pasó como una flecha por su lado.

"Butters! Ven aquí ahora mismo! La salida es por el otro lado!" riñó el profesor.

"Lo-lo siento, señor, pero tengo asuntos pendientes!"

Cartman y Kyle casi chocaron con Stotch, que siguió corriendo.

"Quien ha sido el hijo puta qué me ha jodido la noche?" gruñó Eric mientras los demás iban a ayudarle con Timmy.

"Timmy?" preguntó el otro, despertando lentamente. Kyle miró a su alrededor en busca de Craig, pero no le vio por allí. Olfateó el ambiente. Ni siquiera había humo… Abrió mucho los ojos empezando a comprender lo que pasaba.

Cartman le miró con la misma cara, al parecer pensando lo mismo que él.

"Maldito cabrón…" murmuró admirado ante la jugada.

….

Kenny había mirado en la mitad de los pisos y no encontró al rubio.

"Estará abajo, gilipollas! Quien va a subir hasta arriba si piensa que hay un incendio?" se quejó Tucker casi sin aliento.

"Lo conozco y sé que hará lo contrario de lo normal!" exclamó McCormick.

"Pero sabemos que no hay peligro. ¡¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?"

Butters giró la esquina en el mismo momento que Kenny se giraba hacia el moreno.

"Porque le quiero, joder!" gritó. "Porque estoy enamorado de ese puto niño, vale?"

Craig alzó la ceja cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Kenny no entendió aquella expresión y se giró lentamente.

"Kenny…" murmuró Butters aturdido empezando a enrojecer.

"Mierda, Leopold! Qué haces aquí?" se escandalizó el otro mientras corría hacia él.

Stotch le pegó el guantazo de su vida. Tan fuerte que hasta Tucker hizo una mueca de dolor. Kenny se quedó a cuadros.

"Esa por forzarme!" gritó el rubio. Le pegó otra buena torta. "Esta por asustarme ahora!"

Entonces se tiró a sus brazos y le besó.

"Y esta… por todo el tiempo que has estado conmigo durante el viaje." Terminó sonrojándose al momento.

Kenny le miró, totalmente petrificado. De repente cogió a Butters por la nuca y lo besó con pasión, estampándolo contra la pared. El rubio se abrazó a él con fuerza.

"Joder, por qué tengo que ver esto?" se quejó el moreno. McCormick le miró con recelo.

"Haz el favor de perderte, Tucker." Amenazó. Craig le sacó el dedo y se marchó y él volvió a besar a Stotch.

"Pe-pensaba que solo era un juego para ti…" murmuró el otro sonrojado. "Que no me querías…"

"Joder, Leopold…" masculló el rubio besándole por todo el cuello. "Cómo pudiste pensar eso, después de todo lo que hemos pasado?"

"No-no lo sé…" mintió Butters, a quien no le apetecía nada hablar de Cartman en un momento así. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Kenny bajó su mano hacia su trasero. Aquello puso los pelos de punta a McCormick, quien empezaba a perder el control sin ayuda del alcohol.

El escándalo empezaba a perderse conforme la gente salía del edificio. Se habían quedado solos en aquel pasillo.

"Te-temeos que salir…!" gimió Stotch.

Kenny asintió sin dejar de besarle por todo.

"Claro… Tenemos que…Vamos…" murmuró.

Y sin más condujo al chico a la 313.

….

A las cuatro y media de la madrugada todo el mundo estaba en el exterior del edificio en pijama e iluminados por las luces del camión de bomberos. Algunos transeúntes se habían parado a cotillear.

"No hay peligro." Dijo el jefe del departamento de bomberos al dueño del hotel. "La alarma tuvo que saltar sola, al parecer. Algún fallo técnico"

Garrison miró por instinto a Tucker, quien alzó una ceja con indiferencia.

Kyle sonrió ligeramente ante aquello. Craig le miró entonces y él se puso serio. Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero de repente Stan apareció en medio.

"Tío… Que susto, verdad?" dijo con un largo suspiró mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la espalda.

"Sí…" rió Broflovski. El moreno le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por el hombro mientras se giraba a mirar el hotel.

"Creo que esto va a dar que hablar en el futuro." Bromeó. Kyle sonrió también. Lanzó otra mirada a Tucker y vio que seguía en el mismo sitio, mirándole.

Cartman se acercó a ellos frotándose las manos.

"Bueno… ya podemos volver a la cama, no?"el pelirrojo le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro. "Auch! Joder, judío de mierda!"

"Tenemos que estar en pie dentro de una hora. Para qué vamos a dormir?" suspiró Marsh. "Kyle? Adónde vas?"

Craig cambió su peso de un pie al otro cuando vio que Broflovski avanzaba hacia él.

"Hola, pelirrojo." Sonrió sin demasiado ánimo.

"Tenemos que hablar… sobre Stan." Consiguió decir el otro. El moreno asintió despacio.

"Mantengo lo que dije, Kyle. Esto no tiene futuro. Deberías aclarar tus ideas."

Broflovski sintió aquellas palabras como punzadas.

"No quieres seguir intentándolo." Sentenció con voz quebrada. Tucker miró por encima de su hombro. Detrás estaban Stan y Cartman, mirando aturdidos la escena. El moreno parecía preocupado por su amigo. Craig hirvió de rabia.

"No puedo, Kyle…" murmuró. "Esta noche le has le has elegido a él. Y sé que volverás a hacerlo algún día…"

El pelirrojo apretó los labios y asintió despacio. Ni siquiera entendía que había hecho mal por ayudar a un amigo. Pero por primera vez no fue capaz de discutir con aquel tío.

"Entiendo." Dijo."Todo volverá a ser como antes, entonces." Se dio la vuelta despacio.

"Kyle." Llamó Craig una vez más. Él se volvió, esperanzado el moreno parecía nervioso. "Cartman… te hizo algo?" preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

"Lo intentó." Murmuró Broflovski. El moreno se puso tenso y él sonrió un poco "Pero por suerte ese fallo técnico de la alarma me ha salvado a tiempo".

Craig sonrió también un poco, aliviado y Kyle volvió junto con sus amigos. Tucker no dejó de mirarle hasta que entraron en el hotel. Después sacó un cigarro y empezó a fumar, cada vez más nervioso mientras el resto de la gente pasaba a su lado de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

Había sido un viaje corto, pero inolvidable.

…..

"Aaah… Jesus!" gemía Butters desde la habitación en penumbra. Kenny le estaba haciendo el amor con brusquedad e impaciencia y aquello hacia que le doliese mucho más. "Kenny, para, por favor!"

"Lo dices en serio?" jadeó el otro abrazándolo con fuerza sin frenar el ritmo.

"Me estás haciendo daño!" gritó el rubio. McCormick le pasó la mano por delante y le tapó la boca con fuerza.

"Ssh… Se supone que el edificio está vacío, cariño…" ronroneó a su oído. Butters cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía creer porqué dolía tanto algo que a su vez le daba tanto placer. El sexo era algo ilógico.

"Aaaah!" volvió a gritar cuando le soltó y se apretó más contra él. "Es-esto no es normal! Deberíamos estar con los demás!"

"No te quejes, que aquí estás pasándotelo mucho mejor." dijo Kenny mientras jugueteaba con todo su cuerpo con la mano libre. "O quieres que pare de verdad?"

"Sí, para!" mintió, deseando que aquello continuase. Y funcionó a la perfección, porque McCormick se excitó más si cabía y aceleró. "Oh, Dios!"

Ambos jadearon sin parar. Butters tuvo que admitir que estaba enamorado de un pervertido en potencia, porque no era normal que le hubiese engañado llevándolo allí. Entonces Kenny se impacientó, a punto de llegar al clímax.

"Aaah!" gimió Butters. "Ke-Kenny! Me voy!"

El rubio no contestó. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras daba los últimos empujones. Ambos sintieron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, pero Stotch fue más rápido. Avergonzado sintió como Kenny se iba en su interior y agradeció el preservativo. McCormick le abrazó y le besó con cariño mientras el otro respiraba con dificultad.

"Definitivamente ha sido la mejor gamberrada de mi vida…" sonrió el rubio acomodándose en la cama sin soltar al otro.

….

Los trabajadores del hotel empezaron a mover a todo el mundo de nuevo, pidiendo disculpas. Los chicos entraron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación.

"Has hablado con Wendy?" preguntó Kyle a su amigo, intentando tener algo en lo que pensar. El moreno bajó la vista, recordando.

"No, aun no…"

"Lo siento, tio… Ya verás cómo se arreglará." Le consoló el pelirrojo sonriendo sin ganas. Cartman bufó tras ellos y Stanley alzó una ceja.

"Y Craig?" preguntó entonces. Kyle notó como las lágrimas acudían en su ayuda.

"Discutimos." Indicó con voz apagada. Stanley bufó.

"Otra vez? Kenny dice que siempre estáis igual."

"No, Stan. Discutimos." Repitió de nuevo el pelirrojo, poniendo énfasis en la palabra y lanzando una rápida mirada de odio a Eric.

Marsh le miró aturdido y de repente su rostro cambió. Abrió la boca y lo señaló lentamente, comprendiendo al momento la situación.

"Estabais juntos…" murmuró, Kyle asintió.

"Bueno…Ni siquiera sé si llegamos a estarlo." Comentó decaído. "Solo han sido un par de días…"

"Clyde nos contó que os vio salir de la caseta de la piscina." Dijo su amigo sonrojado. El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y él le abrazó. "Lo siento mucho, Kyle… Tenias que habérmelo contado. Habría dejado mis problemas aparte por ti."

"Gracias, Stan." Sonrió el pelirrojo. Cartman volvió a bufar.

"Por qué os habéis peleado? Puedo hacer algo?" quiso saber el moreno.

Broflovski sintió sus mejillas arder. Aquella relación era lo que Craig no entendía. Stan siempre estaría ahí para él aunque no tuviesen una relación y por eso él estaría siempre para Stan… Tragó saliva.

"Cree que… sigo enamorado de otro." Explicó. Para su horror notó como el rostro de Marsh cambiaba ligeramente. El moreno le miró muy serio.

"Entiendo…" comentó. Le puso una mano en el hombro "No te preocupes, tío. Estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará."

Y para sorpresa de Broflovski dijo aquello sonriendo.

Stan se fue y entonces Cartman se acercó a Kyle con tranquilidad.

"Así que ya os habeis peleado? Es ley de vida. Sabíamos que no podía ser." canturreó mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Broflovski cerró los ojos y notó como las ganas de matar acudían a él.

"Sí, lo entiendo perfectamente, gordo." Sonrió. Le puso una mano en la cintura, haciendo que el castaño le mirase horrorizado y sonrojado a la vez. "Y sabes lo que tampoco puede ser?" siguió el chico dulcemente. Entonces le dio un fuerte pellizco que le hizo gritar de dolor. "Que te pases el puto día jodiéndome la vida y encima pretendas meterme mano también!"

"Joder, puto judío!" se quejó el otro agarrándose la zona dolorida.

"Y te merecías una paliza, pero como te has portado bien con Timmy, te la dejaré pasar." Sentenció. Eric le miró con recelo y Kyle sonrió, algo más satisfecho de sí mismo.

…

La noche iba llegando a su fin. Kenny se volvió en la cama para mirar como Butters preparaba su maleta.

"No tienes sueño, canijo?" preguntó. El otro se sobresaltó y se giró sonrojado.

"Cla-claro que sí. Pero no tenemos tiempo de descansar. Volvemos a South Park"

El rubio se levantó y le abrazó.

"Me violas y ni siquiera me dejas dormir un poco…" murmuró. Stotch abrió la boca escandalizado y él rió. "Sí, lo sé! Tú precisamente no has violado a nadie!"

"Todavía me duele y no te lo pienso perdonar…" masculló Butters intentando mirarle con odio.

"Todo el rato hablas de que te duele, pero ni siquiera me has contado cómo ha sido." Jugueteó el otro mientras le besaba el cuello.

Stotch notó sus mejillas arder. Él no podía comparar aquel orgasmo con ningún otro, pero algo le decía que no había sido precisamente malo. Sobre todo si había sido gracias a Kenny McCormick. Se apartó sonrojado.

"Vamos, Kenny! Tenemos que coger un avión!" exclamó alterado.

El rubio sonrió con travesura. Pensaba pasarse todo el camino de vuelta durmiendo. Y sin embargo sabía que sería mucho mejor que le camino de ida.

…..

"Muchas gracias por todo!" exclamaba el profesor Garrison a los trabajadores del hotel desde el autobús que les llevaría al aeropuerto en pleno amanecer. "Les prometo que el año que viene volveremos!"

"Por el amor de Dios, que no lo hagan…" murmuró un joven empleado.

El autobús se puso en marcha. Craig lanzó una rápida mirada a Kyle mientras Token le hablaba. Kyle se giró justo después y ambos retiraron los ojos. Kenny no dejaba de pegar cabezadas, cada vez más soñoliento. Butters bostezó a su lado y no era el único. Casi todos estaban medio dormidos por culpa de la falsa alarma de incendio.

Los chicos de South Park se perdieron en el horizonte.

….

_Fans de Bunny, esto es una ofrenda de paz para que veáis que Kenny no sufrió en vano XD _

_Capítulo 9: El desenlace XDD _

_Lo subiré al mismo tiempo que el 10, que será el cierre y ya está casi terminado! X3_

_Nos leemos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**9- Vacaciones de verano!**

De vuelta en el aeropuerto.

Kyle miraba a la nada, apoyado en el hombro de Butters , que a su vez dormitaba sobre Kenny. Stan estaba sentado junto a Cartman. Miraba de vez en cuando a Wendy y ella apartaba la vista colorada y nerviosa.

Craig fumaba de pie mientras Clyde y Bebe le contaban sus nuevas historias.

Había un ambiente melancólico en todo el grupo, tanto por el cansancio como por la idea de volver al pueblo donde habían vivido toda la vida.

"Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Colorado…" anunciaron por megafonía.

Todos se pusieron en pie sin demasiadas ganas.

…

"Tios…despertadme cuando lleguemos." Indicó Kenny acomodándose. Butters se quedó mirándole y él abrió un ojo. "Qué pasa, canijo?"

El rubio se removió inquieto y sonrojado.

"Pu-puedo abrazarte mientras dormimos?" preguntó avergonzado. McCormick le miró sin pestañear y entonces le pasó un brazo por detrás, atrayéndolo hacia él y dejándolo recostado sobre su pecho.

"Joder, Butters…Eres tan adorable…" masculló. El rubio se puso nervioso, pero sonrió feliz.

"De verdad querías meterme una paliza?" preguntaba Cartman al pelirrojo algo dolido. Él, que estaba mirando por la ventana, sonrió débilmente.

"No te entiendo, culo gordo… De verdad que lo he intentado durante años, pero no te entiendo…" bromeó. Eric sonrió con malicia y él le miró. "Qué quieres exactamente de mi?"

El castaño no apartó la mirada, pero se puso algo más serio. Entonces dejó escapar una risita y miró al frente.

"Sabes que me gusta tu compañía. Me hace sentir superior." Dijo mientras alzaba la barbilla. Broflovski volvió a sonreír sin ganas y se volvió hacia la ventana.

"Me he enamorado de él. Pero… no me cree." Murmuró. Cartman abrió mucho los ojos y se puso tenso.

"Es un gilipollas, Kyle. Te lo dije." Ambos se miraron y sonrieron un poco.

…

El baño estaba inundado de humo de tabaco. Tucker golpeaba nervioso el lavabo mientras fumaba. La puerta se abrió y él escondió de golpe el cigarro. Por un momento deseó ver los rizos rojos, pero en lugar de eso apareció Stan Marsh.

"Hola, Craig." Saludó el chico con una sonrisa amistosa mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Tucker dio otra calada.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate, Stanley. No estoy de humor."

"La verdad es que venía a hablar contigo." Siguió el moreno. Y para sorpresa de Tucker le quitó el cigarrillo de la mano y se lo llevó a los labios.

"Suéltalo ya, entonces." Dijo el otro desafiante. Marsh le devolvió el pitillo y se apoyó a su lado, mientras soltaba el humo.

"Sabes? Siempre supe que Kyle estaba enamorado de mí." Empezó. Craig no le miró. "Él cree que no, pero se le notaba mucho." Bromeó. "Pero como es mi mejor amigo, intenté hacerme el loco para no hacerle daño. Bueno, para no tener que rechazarle en ese sentido…"

"Eso es muy cobarde y egoísta por tu parte." Dijo Craig. Él suspiró.

"Sí. Tal vez se vea así. Pero es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderle. Hemos pasado toda la vida juntos. Pensaba que si estaba con Wendy, él empezaría a olvidarme. Por eso las últimas veces que hemos estado juntos ella y yo he pasado un poco de los demás. Y esta vez sí que he notado la diferencia…., es increíble lo rápido que ha ido todo, pero me alegro mucho por él."

"Qué coño intentas decirme, Marsh?" se impacientó el moreno, dando otra calada nervioso y empezando a cabrearse por culpa de los celos.

Stan se giró hacia él con una sonrisa angelical en el rostro.

"Aun no lo has pillado, Tucker? Me importa mucho mi mejor amigo."

Craig le miró. Stan se colocó frente a él, le quitó de nuevo el cigarro y lo apagó contra la pared. Su cara se tornó seria y desafiante cuando habló de nuevo.

"Y no permitiré que creas que él es capaz de acostarse con alguien estando enamorado de otro…" sentenció con calma. "De verdad piensas que Kyle Broflovski haría algo así?" preguntó esbozando otra pequeña sonrisa. "Porque si lo haces, tendré que partirte la cara."

Craig le miró con la boca entreabierta y alucinando ante aquella amenaza. Stan esperó paciente y él acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Eres un puto gilipollas, Stanley…" murmuró.

"Gracias. Y aunque yo no sea el más indicado para hablar, te aconsejaría que no vuelvas a hacerle daño." Suspiró "Y ahora que nos hemos entendido, me voy a recuperar a mi novia."

Y dicho esto, se marchó, dejando a Craig petrificado.

….

Todos los padres esperaban en el aeropuerto. La señora Cartman fue la primera en correr a abrazar a su hijo ante las sonrisas burlonas de los demás chicos.

"Kyle!" gritó emocionada Sheila Broflovski. Cogió a su hijo de las mejillas, haciéndole daño. "Estás más pálido! Qué diablos has estado comiendo allí, cielo?"

"Nada, mamá! Suelta!"

"Butters, qué es este retraso de diez minutos? Estás castigado!" reñía a su derecha el señor Stotch. El rubio rodó los ojos.

"Jolines…"

"Kenny! Maldita sea, date prisa, que no hemos pagado el ticket del aparcamiento!" gritaba la señora McCormick. Kenny miró a Butters y se despidió de él haciendo una mueca imitando a sus padres. El otro rió.

…

Ese día en casa de los Broflovski reinaba la excitación y las preguntas. El chico no era capaz de contestar a todo pareciendo contento y el día se le convirtió en una tortura.

Mientras Kyle y su hermano ponían la mesa para cenar esa noche, el niño se acercó sigiloso a él.

"Sabes qué? Tengo novia." Dijo con orgullo. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír ante la idea.

"Que afortunada será." Contestó siguiéndole el juego.

"Es guapísima, pero algo marimandona. Y si no le llevo la razón me pega, pero bueno…" explicó Ike haciendo que Kyle se sorprendiese de verdad.

"Que te pega? Y quien es esa niña?"

"Se llama Ruby. Ruby Tucker." Sonrió su hermano. Kyle tiró sin querer un vaso sobre la mesa y se apresuró a levantarlo nervioso. Recordó que Craig le había comentado algo sobre sus hermanos. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

Aquello no podía ser tan irónico.

…

Butters había pasado todo el día en su casa también, contando a sus padres sus experiencias en el viaje.

"Me alegro mucho de que te lo hayas pasado tan bien, cariño." Dijo su madre durante la cena."Espero que hayas hecho más amigos."

"La verdad es…que he hecho uno muy especial." Sonrió el chico algo nervioso. Sus padres abrieron los ojos sobremanera.

"Co-como de especial, cielo?"

"Bastante." Siguió el sin perder la sonrisa. Recogió su plato vacio y se fue al fregadero, mientras los Stotch se quedaban de piedra unos instantes.

"Ves como era gay? Esas cosas no se pueden saber a los nueve años! Devuélveme mis veinte dólares!" exigió la mujer a su esposo.

El muchacho terminó y subió a su cuarto mientras tarareaba felizmente. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y de repente soltó un pequeño grito. Kenny estaba subido a su ventana.

Cerró la puerta al momento y corrió a abrirle.

"Te vas a matar!" se quejó con nerviosismo. El rubio sonrió y entró.

"Sabes que es lo malo de dormir durante el día?" preguntó mientras le cogía de la cintura y lo besaba. "Que por la noche no tienes sueño…"

"Oh…vaya… A mí me ha pasado lo mismo." Comentó Stotch inocentemente. Kenny sonrió con malicia.

"Entonces tendremos que hacer algo contra eso, no?" sugirió juguetón mientras le cogía la barbilla.

"Claro, podemos imprimir las fotos que hicimos!" exclamó el muchacho dejando a Kenny por los suelos.

"Pe-pero yo no me refería a…" murmuró el pobre desesperado. Butters le miró sin entender y él cerró los ojos. "Oh, mierda! Está bien, haremos lo que tú quieras!"

El rubio no pudo evitar reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla. No podía creer que Kenny fuese capaz de pasar del sexo solo por tenerle feliz a él.

"O podemos hacer lo que tú quieras…" dijo divertido. McCormick le miró sorprendido y luego le cogió de la cintura para besarle. Butters cerró los ojos. "Pero… no me hagas daño otra vez…" murmuró.

"No lo haré…" le susurró el rubio en su oído mientras lo tumbaba lentamente en la cama. Empezó a subirle la camiseta sin dejar de besarle el vientre. Butters gimió.

….

La noche fue un suplicio para Kyle. Volver a su cama normal debía ser bueno para él, pero no fue así. Echaba de menos la habitación del hotel. Echaba de menos la compañía en general; a Kenny nervioso por culpa de Butters, a Butters sonriendo con inocencia… Y echaba de menos a Craig… Que todo hubiese quedado en aquella habitación lo hacía más irreal ahora que estaban en casa de nuevo. Su móvil sonó con un mensaje de texto y lo miró sin ganas. Era de Stanley.

'Wendy y yo lo hemos arreglado. Espero que estés bien. Qué haremos mañana? Buenas noches.'

El chico sonrió e intentó dormirse. El móvil volvió a sonar y frunció el ceño. Cartman.

'Eh, judío. Mañana fiesta en mi casa, que mi madre no estará! A las ocho!"

Alzó una ceja y dejó el teléfono en la mesita. En esa ocasión no llegó ni a cerrar los ojos cuando volvió a sonar.

"Pero qué carajo…?" se quejó cogiéndolo de nuevo. Abrió los ojos sobremanera.

'Oye, pelirrojo. Mi hermana me lo ha contado. Mañana a las cuatro mueve tu culo hasta el parque porque vamos a aclarar algunas cosas sobre ese canadiense que llamas hermano. Craig.'

El pelirrojo se incorporó, alucinado y asustado. Claro… Ahora no tenía sentido seguir siendo amable con él… Iba a cumplir su amenaza de pagarla con él si su hermano se pasaba de listo.

"Jesucristo…"

….

Butters despertó a la mañana siguiente soltando un bostezo. Se volvió y miró a Kenny, dormido a su lado. Sonrió con ganas y se levantó de un salto para abrir la ventana. El sol entró al momento, llenando la habitación de luz y calor.

"Mmm…" murmuró el otro removiéndose inquieto y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. "Otro día de playa no…" Butters sonrió y se acercó a él, asomándose por debajo del cojín.

"No, Kenny. Otro día de South Park…" anunció. El otro abrió los ojos y parpadeó aturdido. Por fin se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto al pueblo y se llevó una mano una mano a la frente.

"La vuelta a la realidad…" se quejó.

"Crees que será un verano aburrido?" sonrió el rubio. Kenny se incorporó y le besó, cogiéndole por sorpresa y sonrojándolo.

"Tú lo crees?" le susurró. Butters se abrazó a él sonriendo y besándole de nuevo.

…..

"Vamos, tio. No creo que Tucker se pase mucho contigo." Sonreía McCormick mucho más tarde.

"Vosotros no lo entendéis! Esto viene de antes de que pasase todo! No le hice caso y ahora pagaré las consecuencias!" exclamó horrorizado Broflovski.

"Ike y su hermana? Venga ya!" reía Cartman divertidísimo ante la situación.

"No tiene gracia, gordo." Dijo Stan, que llevaba a Wendy cogida de la cintura.

"Te estás riendo, Stanley." Comentó Butters.

"No es verdad!" siguió él, quien no podía esconder la sonrisa burlona.

"Mierda, como os odio!" masculló el pelirrojo avanzando hacia el parque.

Llegó la hora y sus amigos se apartaron un poco. Kyle esperó lleno de nervios, pero la hora pasó y nadie llegaba.

"Puto cabrón… solo quería joder." Dejó caer Cartman cuando se dieron cuenta de que no iba a presentarse.

"A lo mejor se ha arrepentido." Sugirió Butters. Kenny le besó en la mejilla.

"Qué inocente eres, canijo…" comentó divertido mientras el otro se sonrojaba.

Broflovski sacó su móvil y releyó el mensaje.

"No lo entiendo… Por qué me habrá hecho venir hasta aquí para nada?"

"Porque es gilipollas." Insistió Eric.

"Seguro que era hoy?" preguntó Wendy. El pelirrojo asintió, frunciendo el ceño mientras repasaba todo el texto.

"Bueno, supongo que por hoy estoy a salvo…" suspiró guardándose el teléfono. Los demás rieron y se despidieron de él.

…..

Broflovski volvió a su casa, pensativo. Se sentía idiota porque realmente había sentido ganas de verle aunque fuese para discutir de nuevo.

"Ya estoy aquí!" anunció al llegar. Nadie contestó. Se acercó a la cocina y miró los horarios de los cursos de verano de Ike. Al parecer sus padres estaban con el pequeño. "Mejor…" murmuró para sí mismo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

Subió lentamente, cada vez más confuso por aquel mensaje. Habría sido una broma de verdad? Pero qué sentido tenía, entonces?

Llegó hasta su habitación y paró en seco, abriendo mucho los ojos. El corazón le dio un vuelco al momento. En la puerta había una hoja de papel pegada con celo con unos números.

313

Abrió con cuidado y allí estaba él. Tirado en su cama mientras se fumaba un cigarro.

"Has tardado mucho, pelirrojo." Empezó divertido.

"Tú me has hecho tardar." Se picó el otro, todavía alucinado. "Y apaga eso. Mi habitación apesta a tabaco."

"Nuestra habitación." Recalcó el moreno sonriendo mientras se sentaba. "Acaso no has leído la placa de fuera?"

"Una cutre hoja blanca?" contestó Kyle con sorna, avanzando hacia él.

"Vaya… Cartman estaba en lo cierto… Tienes muy poca imaginación…" siguió Tucker poniéndose en pie y dando otra calada.

"Es normal. Que yo sepa, fuiste tú quien empezó a imaginarse cosas que no eran." Soltó el pelirrojo deteniéndose delante de él.

"Touché…" murmuró el otro sin dejar de sonreír mientras le levantaba la barbilla con la mano libre. "Y es un verdadero problema. Porque no quiero imaginarte con nadie. Solo conmigo…" Kyle le apartó.

" No me dejaste explicarme siquiera. Por qué debería perdonarte?"

"Muy fácil, mi pequeño repelente." Siguió Craig, dando otra calada al cigarro. "Porque no me iré de aquí hasta que lo hagas."

"Como siempre, Tucker se cree que todo el mundo hará lo que él ordene." Masculló el pelirrojo, fulminándole con la mirada. "Necesitaré un motivo mejor." Craig asintió, mientras se llevaba el pitillo a los labios de nuevo.

"Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que odiabas el olor del tabaco porque te recordaba momentos malos de tu vida?" murmuró, cogiéndole de la cintura y tirándole el humo a la cara, haciéndole toser. "Pues si me dejas, yo puedo darle otro sentido para ti."

Hizo ademán de besarle, pero Kyle le apartó mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

"No tienes otra razón, maldito gilipollas?"

"Niñato insufrible…" sonrió el moreno avanzando hacia él. El pelirrojo dio con su trasero en el escritorio. "Tengo una última razón…Quizás esta te guste más." Ronroneó Tucker acorralándolo. Broflovski esperó nervioso y él se acercó a su oído. "Porque te quiero…"El pelirrojo le miró, notando como las mejillas le ardían. Craig apagó el cigarro con el pie y le cogió de la nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en los rizos. "Ahora puedo besarte?" preguntó.

"Seguiré maldiciéndote si no lo haces…" murmuró Kyle con voz quebrada por la emoción. Craig le besó con pasión y él se agarró de su camiseta con impaciencia. El moreno le cogió a horcajadas y lo sentó en el escritorio, donde siguió besándole por el cuello mientras metía las manos por debajo de su ropa.

"No te dejaré escapar otra vez, pelirrojo. Aunque tenga que pegarles una paliza a tus pretendientes, no volveré a perderte." Le susurró. Kyle asintió, desesperado por tener más.

"Más te vale mantener tu palabra." replicó mientras se besaban de nuevo.

"No lo dudes…"

…

Bebe reía sin parar cogida del brazo de Clyde y con una copa en la mano mientras Jimmy les contaba chistes en el salón a ellos y a algunos más. La música sonaba con fuerza en la casa de Cartman mientras él seguía invitando a pasar a los demás.

"Es como una fiesta de vuelta a casa?" preguntó Wendy mientras le saludaba.

"Es de noche, tenemos alcohol y no tenemos a Garrison. Tú qué crees?" sonrió Eric divertido.

Stanley pasó tras ella, abrazándose a su cuello.

"Creo que tu madre te va a matar." Respondió. Ambos rieron y se cogieron de la mano para entrar mientras Cartman hacia un ademán despreocupado con el brazo.

"Hey, Eric!" saludó Butters.

"Hola, marica." Contestó el otro dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. Kenny le puso unas latas de cerveza frías en la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

"Será mejor que te las bebas o las pongas en la nevera, culo gordo." Sonrió.

"Hoy nada me puede molestar, Ken, así que no te esfuerces." canturreó el castaño con cierta malicia. "Tengo un pelirrojo al que consolar…"

"Ah, sí?" dijo una voz tranquila por detrás de McCormick. Cartman miró y se encontró con Craig y Kyle. El moreno le cogía de los hombros y alzaba una ceja divertido ante la cara de Eric.

"Pero…! Se supone que estáis peleados! Has faltado a la cita!" se quejó cabreado.

"No ha faltado." Aseguró Kyle sonriendo algo sonrojado.

Tucker pasó por delante de Cartman y le hizo su gesto con el dedo mientras entraba. El otro hirvió de rabia, pero entonces Broflovski hizo algo mucho más sorprendente. Le besó en la mejilla.

"No te cabrees, Eric. Después de Craig eres la segunda persona a la que odio más." le sonrió.

El pelirrojo entró detrás de su novio y Cartman se quedó allí petrificado, frotándose la mejilla.

"Como si me importase tu opinión, judío de mierda!" dijo a la nada.

Kenny y Craig habían ido decididos a dar que hablar en aquella fiesta cuando entraron con sus parejas, pero nadie les hizo demasiado caso.

"Qué queréis? Kenny se pasó todo el viaje persiguiendo a Butters, y tú y Kyle siempre estabais solos." Dijo Token a su amigo con sorna. "No somos tontos, sabéis?"

"Entonces lo sabíais todos? Todos?" se sorprendió McCormick mientras Stotch se llevaba las manos a la cara sonrojado. El chico se encogió de hombros.

"Pues sí, para qué os íbamos a engañar?" sonrió.

Kyle se acercó al sofá donde Stan y Wendy bebían y bromeaban.

"Bueno, chicos… hasta cuando estaréis juntos esta vez?" preguntó con sorna. Stan le pegó en el brazo y la morena rió.

"Hemos hecho las cosas de otra manera." Explicó ella. "En vez de hacer una lista con nuestros errores hemos hecho una con las cosas que nos gustan de cada uno. Está guardada en un cajón para volver a mirarla si algún día discutimos otra vez."

"Qué mariconada, tíos." Se burló el pelirrojo divertido. Tucker le abrazó por detrás.

"No me gusta esa manía que tienes de perderte por ahí sin avisarme." Le indicó con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Te crees que te voy a contar todo lo que hago?" se picó Kyle juguetón.

"Vamos, tíos! Los demás quieren brindar!" indicó Kenny acercándose a ellos.

Todo el grupo se reunió en el salón y cogió una copa de champange, cortesía de la madre de Cartman.

"Por qué brindamos?" preguntó Bebe.

"Por las vacaciones?" sugirió Stan.

"No seas tan imaginativo, joder. Además, ahora que hemos vuelto, las vacaciones serán una mierda." Masculló Clyde dolido ante el recuerdo de las playas de Calofornia.

"No lo creo." Dijeron cuatro personas a la vez. Todos les miraron asombrados. Craig miró a Kyle y le sonrió. El pelirrojo se ruborizó un poco, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Kenny también se volvió hacia Butters, quien se removió nervioso y divertido ante aquella coordinación.

Los cuatro ex compañeros de habitación fueron también los primeros en alzar sus copas. Cartman carraspeó y como anfitrión de la fiesta anunció:

"Por las vacaciones!"

Sí.

Definitivamente iban a ser un buen verano.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**10- Epílogo**

Kyle Broflovski terminó de preparar su mochila sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Se la echó al hombro y bajó al trote las escaleras.

"Buenos días!" saludó a su familia mientras se hacía con una tostada.

"No te sientas?" preguntó su padre.

"Lo siento, me están esperando fuera ya." Indicó mientras daba un mordisco y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"No tan deprisa, jovencito! Tienes que llevar a tu hermano al colegio! Tu padre tiene una reunión importante hoy y no puede!" indicó la señora Broflovski.

"Qué? Venga ya!" se quejó el chico. Sheila le miró desafiante y él suspiró. "Está bieeeen! Vamos, enano."

Su hermano corrió a por su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta sonriente.

…

Se llevó el cigarro a los labios y después dejó escapar el humo lentamente. La puerta de la casa se abrió y él sonrió. Se inclinó un poco para abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

"Buenos días, pelirrojo." Saludó. Kyle no pudo evitar enrojecer como cada vez que Tucker le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

"Traigo paquete." Bufó él, señalando a Ike mientras entraban en el coche. "Podemos llevarlo a la escuela primero, por favor?"

"Bueno… resulta que teníamos que pasar por allí de todas maneras." Contestó el otro señalando al asiento de atrás. Una niña de cabello claro se echó hacia delante.

"Hola, Kyle!" saludó. Luego aguzó la mirada y el canadiense tembló." Hola, gilipollas."

El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó una mirada de asombro a Craig.

"Se han peleado?" preguntó divertido. El moreno metió la marcha y aceleró.

"No, según tengo entendido…"

"Le hablo así porque me gusta." Siguió ella cogiendo a Ike del cuello."Estaremos juntos para siempre!"

"Sois muy jóvenes para eso." Indicó Kyle. Ella le sacó el dedo al más puro estilo Tucker.

"Eh, Ruby!" advirtió su hermano mayor, mirándola por el espejo retrovisor. "Qué te tengo dicho de hacerle eso a Kyle?"

"Kyle es intocable…" recitó la niña con fastidio. Broflovski rió.

"Y por qué yo no?" se quejó Ike aturdido.

"Porque eres mi novio, gilipollas! Compórtate como un hombre!" exclamó ella.

"Eso es imposible, Ruby. Los Broflovski son una panda de nenazas." Sonrió Craig. Kyle le pegó un codazo. "Auch!"

"Yo no quiero casarme contigo!" anunció Ike apartándola.

"Muy bien dicho, Ike." Siguió el moreno. "Es que no os dais cuenta de que si vosotros os casáis Kyle y yo seremos familia y no podremos forni…?"

"Vale, ya hemos llegado!" se escandalizó Kyle cortándolo mientras las mejillas se le encendían. "Vamos, niños! Fuera del coche!"

Cuando los niños bajaron y el coche se perdió de vista se miraron.

"Tu hermano y el mío son súper amigos, verdad?" preguntó la niña con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Este verano iban juntos a todas partes. Y tu hermano se quedó muchas veces a dormir a mi casa." Explicó Ike agarrando su mochila con las dos manos mientras caminaban.

"Anda, el tuyo también vino mucho a la mía!" dijo ella con emoción. Ike le sonrió y entonces Ruby bajó la cabeza. "De verdad no te quieres casar conmigo?"

El niño le cogió de la mano, sonrojado ligeramente.

"Tal vez. Si dejas de insultarme y sacarme el dedo."

"Ni lo sueñes, idiota!" contestó ella haciéndole el gesto grosero una vez más con su mano libre. Ike suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

"Está bieeen. Ya lo pensaremos más adelante."

Y ambos se dirigieron inocentemente hacia la entrada del colegio.

….

La señora McCormick estaba en la cocina tomándose un vaso de agua para desayunar cuando un borrón anaranjado y amarillo pasó volando por delante de ella.

"Mierda, mamá! Por qué no me has despertado? Llegaré tarde!" gritó Kenny saliendo al galope y cerrando de un portazo.

La mujer suspiró.

"Gilipollas…"

….

"No podemos esperar un poco más?" pidió Butters. El conductor del autobús negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, chaval, pero yo tengo mis obligaciones y no puedo hacer que todos lleguéis tarde por culpa de que tu amigo se haya dormido."

"Pero se lo estoy pidiendo con el corazón!" intentó el rubio mientras hacía pucheros. Incluso sus demás compañeros se ablandaron, pero no fue suficiente para el conductor.

"Maldito bastardo!" gritó dos minutos después Stotch desde la parada, viendo como el autobús se alejaba.

"Butters!" gritó Kenny a sus espaldas.

El chico se giró y vio como el rubio corría a toda mecha hacia él, pero no frenó a tiempo y chocó con el otro, tirándolo sobre la nieve.

"Ups, lo siento!" se disculpó pero sin apartarse de encima. Cerró los ojos y le abrazó. "Me quedé dormido, cariño… Ayns, que bien se está aquí…"

"Kenny, llegamos tarde!" se apuró el otro ruborizado, quitándolo de encima e incorporándose. "No han querido esperarte!"

"Entonces que haces tú aquí?" parpadeó McCormick. El otro bajó la cabeza nervioso como siempre.

"No iba a irme sin ti…" murmuró mientras abría su mochila sonrojado. Sacó un sándwich de crema de cacahuete y lo partió por la mitad, ofreciéndole una parte al otro. "Toma. Si te has dormido no habrás desayunado nada…"

Kenny enrojeció ante aquel acto y volvió a tirarse sobre él.

"Dios, pero qué cosa más adorable!"

"Aaah, Kenny! No me quites la ropa, que estamos en la calle y hace un frio que pela!"

Un coche frenó en seco delante de ellos.

"McCormick… Puedes hacer el favor de no violar a Butters aunque sea por un solo día?" bufó Craig bajando la ventanilla.

" Craig! Gracias a Dios! Podéis llevarnos?" se apresuró Stotch a subir mientras se abrochaba otra vez la camisa. Kenny se sentó a su lado, bufando por la interrupción.

…

"Por favor, Token! Por favor!" pedía Clyde en la puerta del instituto.

"No, tío! Tuviste toda la semana para hacer esa redacción, no te voy a dejar copiar la mía!" se quejaba el otro mientras Wendy y Bebe reían divertidas.

Stanley y Cartman se giraron cuando escucharon llegar al coche.

"Ese idiota…" murmuró el castaño fulminando a Tucker con la mirada mientras el otro bajaba del coche con Kyle y los rubios. "Le tengo preparada una buena…"

"Creo que deberías dejarlo ya. Llevas cuatro meses intentando fastidiarlos y no lo consigues." Comentó Marsh divertido, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. "Si Craig no acaba pegándote una paliza lo haré yo por él."

"A ti nunca te ha caído bien ese capullo, por qué no me apoyas?" se quejó Eric.

"Porque quiero a Kyle y nunca lo había visto tan alegre como ahora." Siguió el moreno mirando a los recién llegados. Cartman le miró con recelo y bufó.

"Hola, tios." Saludó Kenny reuniéndose con ellos y bostezando ligeramente.

"No has dormido bien?" le preguntó Bebe con sorna. "O es que has pasado la noche con tu conejito?"

Butters enrojeció al momento.

"N-no!" aseguró. McCormick bufó y se apoyó en la pared.

"No. Hoy he pasado la noche solo y abandonado… No ha querido que vaya a verle…" murmuró mientras hacía morritos.

"Porque tengo que estudiar de vez en cuando." Se quejó el rubio, acalorado y nervioso.

"Es lo que pasa cuando sales con un empollón. Yo estoy igual que tú, Ken." Masculló Craig. Cartman se enfureció y los demás rieron.

En aquel momento sonó la sirena y todos empezaron a entrar arrastrando los pies como cada mañana.

"Si tanto te molesta estar conmigo puedes dejarlo cuando quieras." Gruñó el pelirrojo sonrojado mientras les seguía. El moreno le cogió de un brazo y cuando se giró le besó de golpe. Broflovski no se apartó pero cuando Craig le miró de nuevo hizo una pequeña mueca.

"No hagas eso sin avisar…" murmuró juguetón.

"Y tú no me digas que puedo dejarte cuando quiera, porque estoy más enganchado a ti que al tabaco."

"Piensas que voy a creerme eso?" sonrió Kyle. "No soy tan idiota, Tucker." El chico le cogió de la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia él.

"Entonces tendré que darte una lección, Broflovski." Dijo con travesura.

Sacó su paquete de tabaco del bolsillo, lo tiró a la basura y arrastró al pelirrojo de vuelta al coche para su mayor asombro.

"Craig, gilipollas! Las clases…!" se quejó Kyle con apuro. El otro le acalló con un beso y lo tiró al asiento de atrás.

Se puso encima de él y volvió a besarle. Primero en los labios y después en el cuello. Broflovski rechistó, intentando apartarlo, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar y acabó abrazado al moreno mientras se besaban con cariño.

"Vaya… parece que ya no te da tanto miedo faltar a clase, señorito empollón." Susurró Tucker divertido.

"Oh, cállate, bastardo!" bufó Kyle besándole de nuevo.

A los diez minutos el aparcamiento quedó vacío de alumnos y las puertas del instituto se cerraron mientras en aquel coche se recordaban momentos vividos en una habitación. Una muy particular de cierto hotel de California.

….

The End

…..

_Dios, que mal se me dan los finales. Aun así espero que os haya gustado ^^U_

_Como siempre, agradezco todos vuestros comentarios y que me hayáis estado leyendo una vez más hasta el final. _

_Aunque me encanta el Style, creo que de momento voy a seguir con otro Cryle y un Dip, pero no tengo todavía claro ni cómo ni donde ni por qué. XDD _

_Saludos! :3_


End file.
